You Are My Everything
by unny2013
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Park Chanyeol yang menyadari betapa berharganya Byun Baekhyun baginya setelah Baekhyun telah benar-benar memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Sekuel of GOODBYE. Typo, cerita ancur, alur gaje.. EXO's official coupel in here! Rate T bisa jadi M :p
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Everything**

**_Prolog_**

**_Umma, kecewa padamu Park Chanyeol!_**

**_Umma merasa malu memiliki anak sepertimu!_**

**_"Kyungie...chagi, ku mohon kembalilah padaku!"ucap Jongin dengan wajah memelas._**

**_"Pergi..ku mohon. Pergi dari hidupku Kim Jongin!"teriak Kyungsoo dengan putus asa pada laki-laki yang sekarang sedang memeluknya itu._**

**_"Gege masih mencintai lelaki itu?Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukan pada gege?"tanya Tao padaku._**

**_"Mianhae Taozi..mianhae..hiks"_**

**_"Mianhae Channie..aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini"entah kenapa kata-kata Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terasa menyakitkan bagiku._**

**_Tapi entah kenapa ketakutan lain malah semakin menderaku._**

**_"Ku mohon lupakan lelaki itu ge, demi dirimu, demi hidupmu"ucap Tao padaku. _**

**_"Aku menyanyangimu ge, sangat"lanjutnya sambil merengkuh tubuh ku dalam kehangatan tubuh kurusnya._**

**_"Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, bahkan kau tega memisahkan seorang ayah dari anaknya"kata-kata Suho hyung benar-benar menghantam diriku._**

**_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Aku mencintaimu..Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh karena membiarkanmu pergi Baek?"ku tatap wajah yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam foto yang aku letakkan di dekat meja tempat tidurku._**

**_"Aku menyanyangimu baby Baek"ucap Kris ge sambil mengecup keningku menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tubuh kecilku._**

**_"Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia mencium Baekhyun ku? Dan kenapa dia bisa keluar dari dalam rumah itu bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun"ucapku lirih pada diriku sendiri. Ku tepis semua prasangka meskipun aku tidak menyangkal itu semua menyakitkan bagiku._**

**_"Pergilah Park Chanyeol ku mohon. Kita sudah berakhir...hiks"ucap Baekhyun kepadaku. Dia terus berusaha melepaskan pelukanku yang membuatku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh itu._**

**_"Jangan berharap aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Baekhyun lagi, brengsek!. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"teriak Kris sambil mengayunkan pukulannya lagi padaku._**

**_"Andwee...Kris ge!"_**

**_"Baek...baek. Andwee...bangun Baek. Ku mohon jebal"teriakku putus asa pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang terbaring pucat itu._**

**_"Ku mohon bangunlah sayang...baby bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu..sangat. Aku mencintaimu..sangat"ucapku lirih sambil terisak karena air mata yang mulai mengalir deras di pipiku._**

_Yuhuu..ini sekilas potongan-potongan buat chapter-chapter mendatang kalo reader mau. Kalo gak ya gak jadi unny bikin deh ni sekuel. Biarin unny delete sekalian *pundung di pelukan abang Kris*. Pokoknya kalo yang review banyak unny bakal nerusin ni cerita. Kalo gak..ya udah gak usah XD kkkk..._

_Yang jelas unny mau ngasih bocoran, kalo misalnya sekuel Goodbye ini jadi di lanjutin..bakalan muncul official couple EXO yang lain. Dan gak bakalan ada orang ketiga lagi di sini. Semua nya bakalan lebih musatin ke cerita BaekYeol meskipun gak menutup kemungkinan bakalan ada pemanis cerita dengan keberadaan couple lain. Hehe.._

_Gak usah panjang lebar lagi, pokoknya yang pengen sekuel ini dilanjutin. Revieww!Kalo ga ada yang berminat, unny ga bakalan bikin dah :p biarin kejam dikit kkkk_

_At the last *sigh* salam hangat. Hug & Kiss._

_~Tiffany Hwang~_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other exo's official couple!**

**Slight : TaeSoo, Taeyeon Joongsoo**

**Rate : T dulu ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang duduk termenung sendiri di bangku sebuah taman. Menikmati indahnya sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam. Sesekali dia tersenyum memandang perutnya yang terlihat membesar itu.

**Baekhyun POV**

"Annyeong nae aegya, bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana?"ucapku lirih sambil mengelus perutku yang membuncit itu.

"Kau tahu baby, umma tidak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiranmu. Pasti kau akan terlahir sebagai seorang namja yang tampan. Mirip seperti appamu. Hehehe...Kau merindukannya?"tanyaku saat aku merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutku.

"Umma juga sangat merindukannya baby...sangat. Umma juga begitu merindukan appamu".

Ku terawangkan kembali pandanganku ke taman, di sana aku melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang bercengkerama dengan putrinya. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dari kecil aku selalu bermimpi memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti itu. Rumah sederhana, taman kecil, dan disana ada aku, Chanyeol, serta putra putri kami yang sedang bermain dan berkejar-kejaran.

"_Hah...Baekhyun. Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan lelaki yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Betapa jahatnya dirimu Byun Baekhyun_", ucapku pada diri sendiri.

**_*Duk*_**

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kedua kakiku. Saat aku melirik ke arah bawah, ada sebuah bola yang menggelinding.

"_Im solly, uncle_"kata seorang anak kecil mengagetkanku. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah, dan sesekali melihat ke belakang. Ke arah orang tuanya.

_Ah, kyeopta..._

Aku pun tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu, dan menyerahkan kembali bola miliknya yang telah aku ambil.

"_Im fine dear_", kataku padanya sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

"_leally ucle_?"tanyanya dengan logat bahasa inggris yang masih sedikit cedal, tapi hal itu malah menambah keimutannya.

"_yes, baby. Im fine..look at me_"ucapku padanya sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Membayangkan sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki buah hati seperti ini, membuat perasaanku begitu membuncah penuh kebahagiaan.

"_thanks u uncle_"jawabnya sambil mengucapkan perpisahan karena harus kembali kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"_you are welcome sweety_"ucapku padanya sambil mengecup pipinya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Ku lambaikan tanganku pada gadis kecil yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya itu. Kedua orang tuanya pun tersenyum seolah ikut menyapa diriku.

_How nice..._

Melihat keluarga yang begitu bahagia, membuatku semakin merindukannya..

_Park Chanyeol aku merindukanmu..._

_Bagaiman kabarmu di sana?_

_Apakah kini hidupmu telah bahagia karena bersama Kyungsoo?_

_Pernahkan sedetik saja dirimu mengingat namaku?_

_Kau tahu yeolli..bahkan sampai detik ini, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku bernafas tanpa menyebut namamu..._

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku yang mulai meneteskan air mata...Ku senandungkan lirih sebuah lagu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta dan rinduku padanya. Pada lelaki yang telah membawa separuh hati dan kebahagiaanku bersamanya...

**_It felt like I would cry so I bit my lips_**

**_The memories flow and I think of you_**

**_My torn heart in my memories hurt_**

**_It hurts so much, what should I do?_**

**_My tears have stopped in front of love_**

**_It flows without stopping, what should I do?_**

**_I want to place my pained heart next to you_**

**_(Kim Bo Kyung – Heart Hit)_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_~Kediaman Park~_**

"Kau masih ingat rumahmu Park Chanyeol?"kata Tuan Park, memecahkan kesunyiaan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, dan segeralah pergi dari rumah ini. Kau tahu kan rumah ini tidak terbuka lagi untukmu?"Tuan Park melanjutkan perkataannya pada putranya itu.

Nyonya Park hanya menangis melihat keadaan itu, tubuhnya terisak menatap semua itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah apapun perkataan Tuan Park, termasuk nyonya Park sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum kecut melihat keadaannya saat ini, betapa menyedihkan dirinya saat ini. Mana harga dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol dulu yang begitu angkuh? Tapi apa gunanya semua itu, keangkuhannya hanya membuat dirinya kehilangan orang-orang yang ternyata begitu berharga untuknya.

"Aboeji..."ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian dia bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Park Joongso melihat putra semata wayangnya itu, putra yang dulu begitu dia banggakan sedang bersimpuh di kakinya. Hatinya tidak tega melihat hal ini. Semarah apapun orang tua pada seorang anak, tidak akan pernah akan tega melihat anaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**_Flasback on_**

_"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol, dimana istrimu Park Baekhyun?"tanya Joongso pada putra satu-satunya itu dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah._

_Dengan wajah tidak peduli Chanyeolpun menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya._

_"Untuk apa mengkhwatirkan namja itu aboeji. Dia sudah pergi dari sini. Kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk bercerai,"kata Chanyeol dengan nada seola-olah kepergian Baekhyun adalah hal yang memang dia harapkan selama ini._

_*Plaak*_

_"Umma!, kenapa kau menamparku"teriak Chanyeol tidak terima karena ummanya menampar dirinya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Umma yang dari dulu begitu memanjakannya, yang selalu membelanya saat ayahnya akan memarahinya._

_"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol, umma merasa telah gagal mendidikmu. Entah kesalahan apa yang telah umma perbuat sehingga memiliki putra yang seegois dirimu", ucap umma Chanyeol sambil terisak di pelukan suaminya._

_"Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini padaku, putra kalian satu-satunya hanya karena namja __**benalu **__itu?"teriak Chanyeol tidak terima._

_"Park Chanyeol!jaga ucapanmu", ucap ayah Chanyeol dengan nada keras dan tajam. Tangannya sudah siap memukul putranya itu._

_"Pukul aku aboeji, pukul aku sekarang! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Muak dengan sikap kalian yang selalu membela namja itu. Aku muak dengan keluarga ini"ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang._

_Nyonya Park semakin terisak melihat semua ini._

_"Aku pergi, aku tidak peduli kalian merestui ku atau tidak. Tapi aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo, apapun yang terjadi!"teriak Chanyeol penuh kemarahan._

_Sebelum Chanyeol sempat keluar dari pintu keluarga besarnya itu, dia sempat mendengar perkataan ummanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah tempat dimana dia menghabiskan separuh hidupnya itu._

_"Umma merasa benar-benar kecewa padamu Park Chanyeol, umma merasa malu memiliki putra yang tidak memiliki hati sepertimu"_

**_Flasback off_**

"Mianhae aboeji, mianhae..."ucap Chanyeol pada ayahnya.

Di rengkuhnya tubuh putra yang begitu disayanginya itu.

"Mianhae aboeji...aku tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanmu"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penyesalan dan wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan begitu mendalam. Lihatlah wajah tampannya yang begitu terlihat lesu itu, kantung mata yang terlihat menghitam tidak akan mampu menipu siapapun . Semua orang pasti tahu, Park Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan hancur dan lemah.

"Yeolli...ke sinilah. Apa kau tidak merindukan umma mu ini?"tanya nyonya Park sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan air mata yang mulai menetes, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Di sambutnya pelukan hangat dari sang umma dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras menyapu wajah tampannya.

"Mianhae umma. Maafkan Chanyeol yang telah menyakiti perasaan umma dan aboeji"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penyesalan pada ummanya.

"Gwenchana putraku...gwenchana"nyonya park mengelus bahu putranya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kkaja...umma rasa kau belum makan. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang mengurus ini, eoh tidak adakah yang mau mengurusi putra umma yang bandel ini?"ucap Nyonya Park pada Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh kasih sambil menggandeng tangan putranya itu ke ruang makan. Sebelumnya dia tengokkan wajahnya ke belakang dan tersenyum penuh kehangatan pada suaminya Park Joongso, seakan-akan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Melihat hal itu, tuan Park pun membalas senyum itu dengan penuh kehangatan yang menggambarkan betapa besar cintanya pada keluarganya.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki istri sepertimu Park Taeyeon"ucap tuan Park lirih...

**TeBece**

**Haloo, unny datang lagi bersama Baekki tercinta :* *digebukin reader* -_- **

**Seneng kan yah, Baek udah ga menderita lagi di sini :p Chapter depan moga-moga TaoRis bisa unny sempilin di cerita *peluk si panda***

**Tapi unny ga janji bakalan bisa update cepet, kan unny anak kuliahan jadi kalo abis kuliah bisa dipastiin terkapar ga sempat ngapa-ngapain kecuali bobok. Kumat dah unny curcol -_- padahal reader udah pada bosen bacanya. At the last, happy reading! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Biar unny semangat updatenya gitu :o**

**Annyeong**

**Salam Hug & Kiss**

**~Taeyeon Kim~ *chu**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,and other exo's official couple!**

**Slight : KrisTao, TaoRis, TaeSoo, Taeyeon Joongsoo, Luhan as KrisTao's son**

**Rate : T dulu ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 2**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Aku pulang"

"Ya Tuhan..gege!"ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Tao...ta..tao sesak"kataku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tao yang begitu erat dan membuatku sesak nafas. Melihat keadaanku yang mulai biru, Tao pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Dengan wajah masih berlinang air mata panda itu memegang kedua tanganku dengan gemetaran.

"Gege..darimana? Aku khawatir...hiks. Aku benar-benar khawatir..hiks. Sampai tadi..a..aa...hiks"ucapnya dengan menangis.

"Sstt...uljima baby panda. Hei..hei...gege tidak kemana-mana"ku peluk tubuh kurusnya dan ku elus punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkan panda satu ini.

"Gege tidak kemana-mana Taozi"ku dongakkan wajahnya yang sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

Ku tarik tangannya dan ku ajak dia untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Tao masih terisak dan itu membuatku bersalah.

Ku genggam tangan kurus istri kakak tiri ku itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau masih menangis panda?"tanyaku gemas sambil mencubit hidungnya.

Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Tao pun langsung berceramah panjang lebar padaku.

"Kau tahu ge..aku benar-benar khawatir saat pulang ke rumah dan tidak mendapati dirimu ada di sini. Aku kira...hiks kau pergi meninggalkan kami..hiks.."ucapnya sambil menangis lagi.

"Dan ta..di karena aku begitu cemas aku sampai membentak Kris gege yang sedang rapat di kantor karena tidak bisa mencarimu secepatnya".

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku menjadi bodoh begini? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih merepotkan orang lain, pikirku dalam hati._

"Maafkan gege Taozi..gege hanya merasa bosan. Kau tau semenjak kalian berdua tidak memperbolehkan aku bekerja lagi di perusahaan menyebabkanku nyaris frustasi gara-gara bosan",ucapku sambil bercanda sekaligus bermaksud menghibur panda cengeng yang sedang menangis di depanku ini.

"Aku dan Kris ge hanya tidak ingin dirimu terlalu bekerja terlalu keras. Kau tahu ge kandunganmu sudah sebesar ini, tapi masih mondar mandir mengurusi perusahaan sebesar itu. Bagaimana aku tega ge melihat tubuh kecil yang membawa buntalan besar ini?"kata Tao sambil mengelus perutku.

"Ya..kau menghina ku panda"ku jitak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"oh iya Kris ge sama Lulu dimana Tao?"tanyaku pada Tao saat menyadari kedua makhluk eh salah kedua orang itu tidak ada di sini.

"Tadi Lulu memaksa ikut ayahnya mencarimu ge, kau tau sendiri kan Lulu begitu dekat denganmu"jawab Tao sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Sebelum Tao melanjutkan perkataannya padaku terdengar pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan wajah dua orang yang baru saja aku tanyakan.

"Kami pulang"teriak Kris hyung dengan menggendong Lulu yang sedang memegang permen lolipop dengan wajah cemberut.

"_unclee..._"teriak Lulu saat melihatku dan langsung meronta dari gendongan ayahnya, berlari kecil ke arahku.

Melihat tingkah laku putra semata wayang mereka hanya membuat Kris hyung dan Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas.

Tanpa peduli keadaan ayah dan ibunya yang merasa tersingkir dan terabaikan, Lulu langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Membuat tubuhku hampir terjengkang karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ku peluk tubuh kecil itu dan kuusap kepalanya.

"_Do you miss me deer_?"tanyaku pada nya.

"_of coulce uncle_..."jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"_Good...you are forget your Daddy and Mommy_"omel Tao melihat putra nya yang seolah tidak peduli pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

"_No mommy_.."kata Lulu sambil lari kepelukan Mommy nya dan langsung mendapatkan kecupan kasih sayang dari ibunya.

Kris hyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berjalan mendekatiku dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Baek kemana saja dirimu hah?"tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukan dariku.

"Kau tau kan dua orang ini terlalu posesif kalau mengenai dirimu"ucap Kris hyung sambil melirik Tao yang sedang menggendong Luhan yang masih asyik menjilati permen lolipopnya.

"Yah! Kau tidak ingat dirimu sendiri ge!"teriak Tao dengan kesal.

"Ne..ne. Baby Tao..jangan marah. Ne?"

"Molla..."kata Tao sambil melengos meninggalkan Kris hyung dengan menggendong Luhan.

"yah...yah. Kau marah padaku?"tanya Kris hyung sambil mengejar langkah Tao.

"Wahahaha...lihat _daddy_ mu baby..haha"Tao pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengelabui suaminya itu.

"Awas kau nanti baby"ancam Kris hyung dengan seringai dan membuat pipi Tao memerah karenanya.

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata melihat tingkah laku kakak tiriku dan istrinya itu. _As always...cheesy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Baby Lu..makanlah dengan benar!"teriak Tao karena kesal melihat putranya terus mengacak-acak makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Mommy..Lulu ingin makan dithuapi _uncle_"ucapnya sambil memandang wajah mommynya yang terlihat begitu menakutkan kalau sedang marah.

"_No Lu...don't distrub your uncle_. Arasseo?"kata Tao tegas.

"_But,..._"wajah kecil itu mulai berkerut dan matanya mulai berair membuatku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Gwenchana...Tao. Biar aku suapi..."kataku berusaha meredam amarah Tao pada putranya

"Sini _deer_..._uncle_ akan menyuapimu"ucapku pada Lulu yang langsung disambut dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan olehnya.

"_Yeii! Uncle ith the beth...I love you uncle_. Kalo Lulu thudah gede Lulu akan menikah dengan _uncle_. Jadi Lulu bitha teluth belthama _uncle_"ucap rusa kecil itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dengan wajah innocent tanpa menyadari akibat dari perkataannya tadi padaku dan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mwo!"teriak Kris hyung dan Tao dengan wajah terkejut. Bahkan Kris hyung sudah menyemburkan kopi yang sedang dia minum. Akupun hanya cengok melihat keluarga absurd ini -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang penuh keabsurdan tadi, aku membantu Tao membereskan meja makan.

"Ge...beristirahatlah. Kau butuh istirahat banyak ge...Ingat kandunganmu", ucap Tao dengan penuh nada kekhawatiran kepadaku.

"Arra...arraseo panda"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ijinkan gege mu ini membuat susu sebelum tidur, oke?"pintaku dengan memasang puppy eyes.

"Aish jinja...duduklah di situ dan aku yang akan membuatnya untukmu ge"perintah Tao padaku.

Karena melihat sorot matanya yang memohon pengertianku, akhirnya aku pun memilih mengalah dan beranjak menuju kursi untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Entah kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan untukku, benar kata Tao dan Kris hyung aku harus mulai membatasi diri karena usia kandunganku yang hampir mencapai sembilan bulan. Saat kupejamkan mataku entah kenapa sekelebat kenangan muncul kembali menampilkan wajah tampan dari lelaki yang sedang aku rindukan.

"Ge...ge..."aku tersentak dari lamunan saat menyadari Tao telah selesai membuatkanku susu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"kau melamun ge? Tentang diakah?"tanya Tao sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

Ku teguk susu yang telah Tao berikan padaku, ku pejamkan mataku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ne..."ucapku lirih dengan wajah muram.

"Gege masih mencintai lelaki itu? Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada gege?"tanya Tao padaku.

"Mianhae..Taozi...mianhae..hiks"jawabku sambil menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Sst...uljima ge. Uljimayo...ada aku dan Kris hyung di sini. Jangan bersedih, ne?"ucap tao padaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~**_Back to Park's family_**~

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang memili wajah cantik dan keibuan. Benar, keduanya adalah Park Chanyeol serta ibunya Park Taeyeon.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari umma tercintanya itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mau untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga besarnya. Kebiasaan lama yang sudah tidak pernah dia lakukan beberapa bulan semenjak bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Chanyeol hanya menunduk dan memakan makanan yang ada tanpa ada hasrat sekalipun. Nyonya Park bukan orang yang bodoh tanpa menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tidak menyukai masakan umma?"tanya nyonya Park membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo umma...aku menyukainya. Sangat lezat"jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis pada ummanya.

"Ceritakan pada umma yang ingin kau katakan putraku,umma ada di sini"kata nyonya Park sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Kau memikirkannya? Kau merindukan Baekki?"tanya nyonya Park yang langsung diikuti dengan tatapan terkejut dari putranya itu.

"Putraku..umma tidak bodoh. Umma tahu apa yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu...umma tahu itu. Umma tahu dirimu menyesal, umma pun tahu bahwa dirimu mencintai Baekhyun. Benarkan semua yang umma katakan ini?"

Bagaikan seorang terdakwa yang tak bisa lagi mengelak karena kejahatannya telah terbongkar, Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Park tersenyum melihatnya.

"Putraku, dengarkan perkataan umma kali ini. Arraseo?"ucap Nyonya park yang kemudian diikuti anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Turuti apa kata hatimu, perjuangkan lah Baekhyun. Karena dia layak untuk mendapatkannya. Karena dia pantas mendapatkan semuanya,dia pantas untuk dicintai, dia pantas untuk diperjuangkan."

"Ne.. menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku selama ini, menyianyiakan orang sesempurna Baekhyun",ucap Chanyeol dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku merindukannya umma, senyumannya saat menyambutku pulang kerja, pelukannya saat melihatku sedang bersedih, genggaman tangannya ..aku benar-benar merindukannya sampai rasanya aku akan mati jika tidak mengingat wajahnya sedetik saja", Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dan sekarang aku seperti orang gila karena tidak mendapati dirinya di semua tempat yang aku tuju. Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku umma, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan membawa penyesalan", kata Chanyeol terisak.

"Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu putraku, kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu", ucap Nyonya Park pada putranya yang terlihat benar-benar seperti orang putus asa itu.

"Aku takut umma..aku takut cinta itu sudah menghilang dari hatinya. Bagaimanapun aku telah merobek hatinya menjadi serpihan dan tanpa perasaan membuangnya begitu saja."

"Kau tau putraku, asalkan kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali. Meskipun semuanya tidak akan semudah dulu, tapi kau harus yakin bahwa cinta akan membawanya kembali padamu", Nyonya Park berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan putranya, bagaimanapun dia cukup bahagia melihat Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun selama ini.

"Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan umma? Bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu Baek ada dimana saat ini?"tanya Chanyeol pada ummanya, meminta saran.

"Cinta akan menuntunmu putraku...kau hanya perlu bersabar. Kau telah sedalam itu menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, jadi kau pun harus siap dengan segala resiko nantinya. Yang jelas perjuangkan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun, karena dia adalah seseorang yang patut diperjuangkan".

"Temui Suho, kau tahu kan dia saudara Baekki? Umma belum sepenuhnya yakin..tapi umma merasa dia mengetahui keberadaan Baek", ucap nyonya Park.

**TeBeCe lagi dengan sangat tidak elit**

_Yeiii...SuLay couple next chapter. And Kaisoo? Aigoo -_- next chapter juga dah ya.._

_Mianhae ceritanya pendek-pendek..Unny hanya pengen niatnya bikin tiap part dikit-dikit yang penting cepet update...gitu *alesan*. Mianhae kalo chapter ini juga masih pendek. Tapi suer deh, unny dah usaha buat manjangin..meskipun cuma dikit-dikit :p ahahaha. Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin review, pasti unny bakalan nyempatin buat bales ko._

_And Don't forget to review again ! biar unny punya semangat buat cepet bikin part lanjutannya xD *modus*_

_Btw, sekian aja curcolnya. Salam Kiss & Hug_

_~ Tiffany Hwang~_


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other exo's official couple!**

**Suport Cast : **

** Park Joongso as Park Joongso ~ Chanyeol's father**

** Kim Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon ~ Chanyeol's mother**

** Wu Yifan as Kris Wu ~ Baekhyun's step brother**

** Huang Zitao as Wu Zitao ~ Kris's Wife**

** Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan ~ TaoRis's son**

** Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo ~ Chanyeol's lovers. Jongin's wife**

** Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin ~ Kyungsoo's husband**

**Rate : T dulu ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. typo berserakan XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 3**

**Song for this chapter :**

**Baekhyun & Chen ~ Really I don't Know**

**Gummy ~ Day and Night**

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega setelah mengatakan semuanya kepada ummanya. Dia merasa memiliki harapan untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Harapan yang hampir dia kubur karena tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun nya dimanapun.

Malam itu, meskipun umma nya meminta Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumah keluarga besar tapi dengan sedikit alasan akhirnya umma nya mau memahami dan membiarkannya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku pulang Baek"ucap Chanyeol saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ah, kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering Chanyeol lakukan. Menyapa _Baekhyun_nya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Hanya dengan mengingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun di hatinya. Dengan tersenyum miris, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh nya ke tempat tidur, matanya menerawang mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan lamanya saat Baekhyun masih disisinya. Saat Baekhyun dengan setia selalu mencintainya. Baekhyunnya yang selalu tersenyum meskipun Chanyeol membentaknya, Baekhyun yang masih mau membenarkan dasinya saat dia menepis tangan indah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berusaha menolak bantuan istrinya itu, Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengatakan dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun...Baekhyun...dan Baekhyun. Itulah sekarang yang selalu ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Menyedihkan bukan? Menyadari betapa pentingnya seseorang bagi dirimu, saat orang itu sudah memutuskan pergi selamanya dari sisimu.

**Chanyeol POV**

"Baek, aku merindukanmu. Dimanakah dirimu saat ini Baek?", ucapku lirih.

"Aku ingin memelukmu Baek, bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan cintamu lagi seperti dulu dan menghabiskan hari-hari kita, menghabiskan masa tua bersama denganmu", tanpa terasa air mata mulai membasahi wajahku lagi.

"Mungkin memang ini hukuman dari Tuhan untukku Baek, Tuhan menghukumku dengan memisahkan diriku dengan mu. Agar dirimu tidak tersakiti lagi olehku. Lelaki brengsek yang selalu menyia-nyiakan perasaan cintamu yang begitu mulia".

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Air mataku mulai semakin jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi wajah dan bajuku.

"Betapa bodohnya aku meninggalkanmu dan menyakitimu hanya karena keegoisanku pada perasaanku sendiri. Hanya karena perasaanku pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terbalas.

**_Flasback on_**

**_"Ah sial, kenapa semua orang selalu membela namja sialan itu?"teriakku dengan penuh amarah sambil membanting pintu mobil dengan begitu keras._**

**_Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan wajah nya yang menangis saat aku mengatakan perceraian itu melintas di pikiranku._**

**_"Sh*t!, sialan. Kenapa malah sekarang aku mengingatnya?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri._**

_Yeolli sudah pulang, bagaimana keadaan kantormu hari ini? Apa yeolli capek? Yeolli ingin makan apa?_

**_"Argh sialan!"ku hantamkan tanganku pada kemudi karena terus menerus mengingat bayangan dan wajahnya yang penuh kepedihan menyelimuti ingatanku dan mengakibatkan hatiku nyeri tanpa aku tahu penyebabnya._**

**_"Lebih baik aku ke tempat Kyungsoo chagi, aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku", ucapku sambil membelokkan arah ke tempat Kyungsoo._**

**_Sesampainya di sana aku mendapati sebuah mobil ferrari merah sedang diparkir di sana, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar saat melihat mobil itu. Dengan langkah pasti ku naiki lift menuju apartemen Kyungsoo._**

**_Saat ku buka pintu aku mendengar teriakan dengan suara yang begitu akrab dengan pendengaranku. Suara Kyungsoo dan seorang laki-laki. Jongin kah?pikirku. Dan benar, saat aku mendekat aku melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sedang meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin._**

**_"Kyungie...chagi, ku mohon kembalilah padaku!"ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas._**

**_"Pergi..ku mohon. Pergi dari hidupku Kim Jongin!"teriak Kyungsoo dengan putus asa pada laki-laki yang sekarang sedang memeluknya itu._**

**_"Yah, lepaskan kekasihku brengsek!"teriakku sambil menyerangkan pukulan pada Jongin dan membuatnya jatuh dengan bibir berdarah._**

**_*Bug*_**

**_Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat hal itu terjadi. Dia langsung berlari memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terjatuh itu._**

**_"Andwee..ku mohon yeol, jangan memukulnya lagi!"teriak Kyungsoo padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahku._**

**_"Kenapa kau membela lelaki brengsek itu Kyung"ucapku dengan nada penuh amarah._**

**_"Cih...kau mengatakan aku lelaki brengsek. Hei, Park Chanyeol siapa yang lelaki brengsek di sini. Aku yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo karena kesalahpahaman atau dirimu yang mencampakkan istrimu yang baik hati itu untuk orang yang sudah jelas istri orang lain",ucap Jongin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menghina._**

**_~Deg~ _**

**_Hatiku terasa perih mendengarnya._**

**_"Kau...!"ku hantamkan pukulanku ke wajahnya tapi tanganku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kyungsoo.._**

**_"Yah, jangan menghalangiku. Akan ku bunuh laki-laki ini. Menyingkir dari sana Kyung", teriakku memerintah Kyungsoo, tapi yang aku dapati adalah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh suaminya itu. Mencoba menghalangi ku untuk memukul Jongin._**

**_"Kenapa kau menghalangiku Kyung?Kau masih mencintai laki-laki ini?", tanyaku pada Kyungsoo dengan perasaan terkhianati._**

**_Melihat wajahku yang begitu terluka, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya._**

**_"Bukankah kau juga sudah tahu jelas apa jawabannya tuan Park Chanyeol?"kata Jongin padaku dengan menyeringai._**

**_"Brengsek kau!"teriak ku sambil berusaha memukulnya lagi. Tapi, Kyungsoo berhasil menghalangiku._**

**_"Yeol jangan, ku mohon. Pergilah ku mohon. Pergilah..please", ucap Kyungsoo dengan posisi masih memeluk Jongin untuk melindungi tubuh Jongin dari seranganku._**

**_"Sialan!"makiku karena merasa marah, kecewa dan terkhianati._**

**_*Brakk* _**

**_Ku tutup pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dengan begitu keras. Masa bodoh aku tidak peduli jika mengganggu ketenangan orang lain karena kelakuanku._**

**_Tanpa arah dengan perasaan kesal karena merasa terhina, aku pun pergi ke bar. Ku habiskan botol-botol minuman keras itu berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan kesal dan marahku._**

**_Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dengan kepala yang terasa sakit._**

**_"Baek. Ambilkan aku air minum!"teriakku yang hanya di sambut keheningan._**

**_Sialan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau dia sudah tidak ada di sini._**

**_Dengan tertatih aku melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas. Saat ku tutup pintunya, aku melihat secarik kertas._**

**_"_**_Yeol, jangan lupa makan ne... ^^. Ada yogurt pisang kesukaanmu di dalam kulkas__**.BB"**_

**_Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimutiku saat membaca secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat itu._**

**_Bahkan kau masih sempat menulis ini sebelum kepergianmu...ucapku dalam hati. _**

**_Ku tempelkan kembali kertas itu ke tempatnya dan beranjak ke kursi makan sambil membawa segelas air dingin. Pandanganku beralih kembali ke tempat yang sering digunakan duduk menemaniku makan._**

_"Kenapa kau tak memakan masakanku yeolli? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain, aku akan memasakkannya untukmu"_

**_Ku teguk air yang masih tersisa di gelasku, dan ku kembalikan ke nakas. Entah, mungkin karena tanganku licin atau pikiranku yang melayang-layang gelas itu pun dengan sukses meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan. _**

**_*Prakk*_**

**_"Yah, dasar ceroboh. Mengerjakan hal seperti saja kau tidak becus", teriakku pada Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh._**

**_"Mianhae yeolli...mianhae aku akan membersihkannya. Tadi, aku hanya merasa pusing...kau tahu dari tadi aku mual-mual", ucapnya lirih dengan wajah berlinang mata._**

**_"Hah aku tak peduli, asal kau tahu itu dan jangan tunjukkan tangismu itu di depanku. Cih, kau pikir aku akan merasa kasihan! In your dream Byun Baekhyun. Bersihkan semua ini, atau aku akan mengurungmu di gudang", perintahku padanya yang di sambut dengan isakan tangis._**

**_"Ne yeolli...", jawab Baekhyun masih terisak sambil memunguti pecahan gelas di lantai_**

**_Potongan-potongan kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dadaku nyeri. Ku remas dadaku._**

_~sakit...sesak~_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah padanya?_

**_Saat kembali ke dalam kamar, aku mendengar suara ponselku berbunyi yang mendakan seseorang melakukan panggilan di nomorku._**

**_Sudah ku duga, Kyungsoo meneleponku. Ku kira dia akan memohon-mohon maafku dan mengatakan cinta padaku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya merasa terhina itu saja. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih lelaki itu daripada aku. _**

**_Aku bisa mendengarkan suara seorang laki-laki saat Kyungsoo menelponku, yang bisa aku pastikan suara Kim Jongin. Aku tidak perduli dengan kenyataan kenapa laki-laki itu bisa berada di sana sepagi ini bersama Kyungsoo. Hatiku terlanjur kecewa._**

**_"Mianhae Channie...aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini lagi"ucap Kyungsoo dari seberang telepon._**

**_Tanpa sempat mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan Kyungsoo ku tutup teleponnya dan ku lempar ponselku sampai hancur berantakan._**

**_Flasback off_**

_Baek, seandainya aku ingin merengkuhmu kembali? Apa kau mau membalas pelukanku dan menerimaku kembali?_

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras merasakan kesakitan dan ketakutanku saat membayangkan kemungkinan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun selamanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~~Kanada, Kris Wu's home~~_**

"Baby Lu, cepat habiskan makananmu!" teriak Tao mengejar putranya Luhan yang berlarian sambil memainkan pesawat mainan model terbarunya yang baru saja dia dapatkan kemarin dari ayahnya.

"Baby Tao, dimana dasi warna ungu ku?"teriak Kris dari dalam kamar sambil mengobrak abrik lemari pakaian di kamarnya.

"Sebentar ge...!"teriak Tao menjawab Kris sambil menggendong Luhan yang sudah berhasil tertangkap.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan aktivitas harian yang setiap pagi selalu terjadi di rumah kakak nya itu. Dengan di bantu bibi Jung, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan daripada harus ikut-ikutan pusing karena keluarga unik kakaknya.

_"Monying, uncle..."_teriak Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun

"Bukan _monying deer_.._morning_ _oke_", kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi keponakannya itu dan mendudukan bocah kecil itu di pangkuan sambil berusaha mengambilkan makanan untuk si rusa kecil dengan susah payah, mengingat perutnya yang telah benar-benar besar itu.

"Baby Lu, turun dari gendongan _unclemu_. S..E..K..A..R..A...N...G juga"perintah Tao yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar bersama suaminya dengan nada yang._.err_ membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"_Yes, Mom_", ucap Lulu dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Ge..kapan kau ingin memeriksakan kandunganmu lagi?", tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun sambil menyeka mulut Luhan yang belepotan dengan susu coklat di tengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Minggu depan, sesuai jadwal. _Wae_?"tanya Baekhyun pada Tao karena merasa ada yang disembunyikan Tao darinya.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal karena sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya Tao menatap wajah suaminya seolah meminta ijin dan dukungan terhadap sesuatu yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu secara pasti.

Mungkin karena tau istrinya ragu, akhirnya Kris sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Baek..aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi kau tahu kan minggu depan upacara peringatan kematian orang tua kita?"ucap Kris pada Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ne hyung, _arasseo_...aku sudah mengetahui situasinya. Hyung dan Tao tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja", kata Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tipis pada kakak dan iparnya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk ikut Baek...mengingat.."sebelum Kris sempat meneruskan ucapannya Baekhyun telah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"_Gwencana hyung_..dia hanya masa lalu..."kata Baekhyun lirih dengan meremas dadanya.

Dia tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan, meskipun sakit di hatinya masih belum menutup dan tersembuhkan sepenuhnya dia tidak bisa lari menghindar terus. Apalagi harus membuat keluarganya ikut menderita karena menjaga perasaannya.

Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat _tidak baik-baik saja_ setelah pembicaraan tentang _orang tua _dan _Korea _membuat Tao yang sebelumnya ~_telah menyerahkan putranya ke pangkuan suaminya_~ menghampiri Baekhyun.

Di pegangnya kedua tangan kurus Baekhyun dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Ku mohon lupakan lelaki itu ge, demi dirimu, demi hidupmu"ucap Tao padaku.

"Sudah cukup kau menderita karenanya, dia tidak boleh memperoleh yang lebih dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga gege sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan lelaki itu. Sudah cukup ge, dirimu harus melangkah maju meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk itu demi dirimu dan buah hati yang sekarang ada di dalam kandunganmu", kata Tao pada Baekhyun sambil menyeka air mata dari wajah pucat Baekhyun itu yang entah sejak kapan mengalir itu.

"Aku menyanyangimu ge, sangat. Aku, Kris ge, dan Lulu. Kami akan selalu melindungimu ge..Tidak ada yang boleh lagi menyakitimu, tidak siapapun termasuk kami"lanjutnya sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Melihat betapa dekat istri dan adiknya mebuat Kris terharu, dan tanpa sadar lelaki yang terkenal di depan pegawainya sebagai orang bertangan dingin itu pun tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata. Dengan masih menggendong putranya, dia mendekati kedua namja yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Di dekapnya kedua tubuh mereka dengan sebelah tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasihnya.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun hidup jika berani melukai keluargaku yang sangat berharga ini_"ucap Kris dalam hati.

**TeBeCe**

Bentar lagi kayaknya ada rate M kkk~ :p unny siap-siap kipas yah. Biar kuat iman, kuat keringatan dan kuat deg-degan waktu bikinnya*lebai*.

Chapter depan BaekYeol bakal ketemu dan konflik bakalan muncul. Jangan khawatir, unny bukan orang yang suka sad ending ko, jadi bisa dipastiin happy ending nantinya.

Tapi, chapter depan kayaknya unny bakalan molor ngepostnya, soalnya kuliah unny kebetulan pas weekend and itu full banget reader, mulai pagi sampe malem L .

Jadi mohon makhlum ya. Terus mianhae belum sempat balas reviewnya atu-atu, ntar dah di akhir chapter unny usahain. Tenang, ni tinggal 2 chapter an kayaknya.

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, udah berbusa juga unny ngomongnya.

Kayak sales jamu, tapi yang ga di bayar gitu. BTW, Happy reading.

Dont forget to review my beloved reader. Kiss & Hug

~Asmirandah aka Tiffany Hwang~


	5. Chapter 5

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other exo's official couple!**

**Suport Cast : **

**Park Joongso as Park Joongso ~ Chanyeol's father**

**Kim Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon ~ Chanyeol's mother**

**Wu Yifan as Kris Wu ~ Baekhyun's step brother**

**Huang Zitao as Wu Zitao ~ Kris's Wife**

**Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan ~ TaoRis's son**

**Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo ~ Chanyeol's lovers. Jongin's wife**

**Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin ~ Kyungsoo's husband**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Suho ~ Baekhyun's Cousin**

**Zhang Yixing as Lay ~ Suho's Wife**

**Cameo :**

** Oh Sehun as Park Sehun**

**Rate : a little bit M**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. typo berserakan XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 4**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu tujuh bulan terhitung semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa terbangun dari tidur dengan tersenyum. Hari ini, dia bertekad akan menemui Suho, saudara Baekhyun untuk mencari tahu keberadaan orang yang dicintainya itu. Lupakanlah pemikiran apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak perduli. Dia siap untuk menanggung segala resiko karena berani menemui Suho, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun selama pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika akan dibunuh oleh saudara Baekhyun sekalipun, asalkan dia bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

Bahkan karena terlalu bersemangat, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan akhirnya menabrak keranjang tumpukan pakaian kotor yang ada di depannya.

**Chanyeol POV**

"shitt", teriakku saat merasakan kakiku ngilu akibat menabrak keranjang berisi tumpukan pakaian itu.

Sambil menahan sakit pada kakiku, yang aku yakin kemungkinan besar kakiku akan membengkak setelah ini, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih. Setelah sampai sampai di kamar mandi, ku basuh wajahku dengan air dingin di westafel. Ku angkat wajahku yang masih meneteskan air itu, kemudian mencoba bercermin untuk melihat bagaiman keadaan wajahku hari ini.

Sialnya, aku langsung berhadapan dengan wajah yang terlihat stres, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan kulit mengusam.

"You looks like monster Park Chanyeol"ucapku lirih melihat betapa naasnya diriku yang selama berbulan-bulan ini merasa kehilangan arah.

Ku seka mukaku dengan handuk, dan berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku malas masak sehingga hanya mengeluarkan susu dari dalam lemari es dan roti lengkap dengan selainya.

Setelah meletakkan susu dan roti pada tempatnya, aku duduk di meja makan. Aku melipat kakiku, dan mulai meneguk susu yang sudah aku buat.

Strawberry.

Rasa yang Baekki suka. Rasa yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

**Flasback on**

**_"Heh, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"tanyaku karena tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang terus-terusan menyunggingkan senyum di depanku._**

**_"Ah, mianhae. Yeolli tidak suka kah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum?", tanya Baek dengan wajah polos padaku._**

**_"Tentu saja, kau membuat selera makanku hancur tau. Mulai besuk, jangan makan semeja denganku. Aku muak melihat senyumanmu itu", perintahku padanya yang seketika membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi murung._**

**_"Mianhae Yeolli, Baek hanya merasa terlalu bahagia karena pagi hari ini masih diberikan Tuhan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Yeolli", ucapnya dengan nada bersalah padaku._**

**_"Mian...~huk~" belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-katannya tiba-tiba saja dia menutup mulut dan memegangi perutnya, langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi._**

**_~Hoek...hoek~_**

**_Srrr..._**

**_Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah, dan aku yakin itu pasti suaranya._**

**_Aish, menjijikkan._**

**_Aku langsung membanting pisau dan garpu yang aku pegang ke meja makan, dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Selera makanku benar-benar hancur._**

**_Setelah aku mengambil jas dan tas kerja ku aku langsung ke depan untuk berangkat menuju kantor. Aku terlalu muak di rumah apalagi kegiatan sarapanku menjadi terganggu karena hal menjijikkan itu. _**

**_Saat aku buka pintu tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan seseorang menahanku. Benar saja sesuai dugaanku, ternyata tangannya._**

**_Dengan wajah pucat, dia berusaha mengucapkan maaf padaku._**

**_"Mian..karena membuat sarapan yeolli jadi berantakan", ku tepis tangannya yang sedang memegang tanganku._**

**_"Yeolli.."dia berusaha menahan kepergianku._**

**_"Paling tidak ijinkan Baek membantu Yeolli mengenakan dasi", ucapnya lirih dengan terbata. Ku putar bola mataku saat mendengar permintaannya itu._**

**_"Tidak perlu, ada sekretarisku yang bisa melakukannya", ucapku dengan wajah datar._**

**_"Tapi..."_**

**_"Minggir!"perintahku sambil mendorong tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari pintu._**

**_Saat aku berhasil membuka pintu, sempat terdengar suara isak tangisnya. Tapi aku tidak perduli sama sekali pada namja menyebalkan itu, itu hukuman karena sudah membuat pagi hariku menjadi buruk._**

**Flasback off**

Ku remas dadaku saat mengingat kenangan itu. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaan Baekki saat itu.

"Mianhae Baek...Mianhae...", ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ku mohon hyung, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu..."ucapku dengan memelas memohon belas kasihan pada namja yang sekarang sedang aku telepon.

**_Tut...tut..tut.._**

"Aish!" teriakku saat merasakan bahwa telepon ku di tutup secara sepihak.

_Benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan selain mencoba menemui Suho hyung, Chen hyung saja sekarang bersikap seperti ini padaku. Padahal di antara sahabat Baekki, Chen hyung lah yang bisa sedikit dekat denganku._

"_Welcome to the hell Park Chanyeol_"ucapku lirih menertawakan keadaanku saat ini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah hampir dua jam menimbang-nimbang untuk ke tempat Suho hyung atau tidak, akhirnya...here I am.

Saat aku turun dari mobil ku, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku saat ini. Bahkan karena terkejutnya pasti orang-orang akan mengira aku baru saja melihat hantu.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ternyata aku turun bukan tepat di gerbang masuk rumah Suho hyung, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku memasuki gerbang menuju tempat Suho hyung. Di sana terlihat jalan panjang yang dibatasi oleh pohon dan taman dengan keadaan yang begitu menakjubkan bagiku sendiri.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?", tanya seseorang yang langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah..ah...ne. Maafkan aku", jawabku dengan nada sedikit kikuk karena barusan bertingkah bodoh.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui tuan besarmu",ucapku memberitahunya.

"Oh Tuan Kim, apakah Tuan sudah membuat janji?", tanya penjaga itu lagi dengan wajah waspada.

_Hei..hei..aku bukan perampok, _ucapku dalam hati merasa sedikit kesal.

"Katakan pada Tuanmu, suami adiknya Park Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya", perintahku setelah tidak juga mendapatkan respon yang aku harapkan dari tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan", jawabnya.

Aku bisa melihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui intercal. Setelah dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan orang yang ada di telpon. Pintu gerbang pun terbuka dan dia mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk meneruskan perjalanan menuju kediaman Suho hyung.

"Ck..benar-benar orang kaya yang suka membuang-buang uang"ucapku saat melihat betapa jauhnya jarak taman dan pepohonan yang aku yakin lahan seluas ini pasti milik pribadi Suho hyung. Belum lagi lapangan golf yang terletak di dekat kediaman induk. Kalau di pikir-pikir keluarga Baekki benar-benar menakjubkan dan mengetahui itu membuatku merasa menjadi suami Baekki yang menyedihkan.

Bagaimana bisa aku sampai tidak tahu keluarga Baekhyun sendiri?

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Baek..."

Sesampainya di kediaman Suho hyung, yang lagi-lagi membuatku berdecak kagum karena melihat kemegahan rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana itu aku dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang pelayan.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan, kedatangan anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan Kim", ucap pelayan itu dengan senyum penuh keramahan. Ku ikuti langkah kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Perasaan terkejut tergantikan menjadi perasaan ketakutan, bukan takut karena kemungkinan tidak bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, tetapi ketakutan apabila mendapat penolakan lagi.

Saat pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat betapa mengagumkannya ruangan bergaya eropa itu. Di ujung sana, yang aku yakin itu merupakan ruang kerja, aku bisa melihat Suho hyung yang sedang duduk dengan wajah...err menakutkan di dampingi oleh namja cantik dengan wajah angelic di sampingnya.

~BLAM~ terdengar pintu belakangku ditutup dengan keras.

**_Deg. Matilah kau Park Chanyeol_**. Batinku.

Keadaan di dalam benar-benar menjadi mengerikan, keheningan menguasai. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisku.

"Ehem", suara namja di samping Suho hyung memecahkan keheningan.

"Hemh..kira-kira ada kepentingan apa kau menemuiku Chanyeol~ssi?"tanya Suho hyung dengan nada yang menakutkan. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arahku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba saja...

***Bug!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang dengan keras ke tubuhku.

"Itu untuk penderitaan adikku karenamu!"

***Bug!**

"Itu karena kau telah berani menyia-nyiakan cinta adikku yang begitu tulus"

"Hentikan ge!"teriak namja cantik yang tadi mendampingi Suho hyung. Berusaha menghentikan Suho hyung yang terus memukuliku seperti orang kesetanan.

"Pukul aku hyung, aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya", ucapku dengan nada pelan karena sumpah demi apa pukulan Suho hyung benar-benar menyakitkan.

***Bug!**

"Ini pukulan karena kau berselingkuh di belakang Baekki!"

***Bug!**

"Dan ini pukulan karena kau berani mencampakkan adikku di saat dia sedang hamil!"

~_Ngiing...kepalaku seakan mau pecah, tubuhku juga rasanya benar-benar sakit. Tapi saat mendengar kata-kata Suho hyung...HAMIL...BAEKKI...HAMIL...ANAK._.~

Ku tahan kepalan tangan Suho hyung yang siap bersarang di perutku lagi, sambil memegang perutku yang sakit dan aku yakin setelah ini aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter, ku tatap wajah Suho hyung meskipun penglihatanku sedikit kabur oleh darah di pelipisku.

"Baekki, hamil hyung?"tanyaku dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Anak ku?"tanyaku lagi pada namja berwajah tampan yang sekarang ada di depanku itu.

"Cih, kau kira adikku seperti dirimu yang senang berselingkuh brengsek!"ucap Suho hyung dengan nada yang rasanya bisa menikam jantungku.

"Tentu saja itu anakmu brengsek, kau bilang tidak mencintainya tapi kau tega menidurinya. Lelaki brengsek macam apa dirimu itu! Dasar bajingan!", teriak Suho hyung sambil berjalan mengambil sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya padaku.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, ku ambil amplop berwarna coklat itu,ketika ku buka isinya adalah hasil pemeriksaan USG atas nama Park Baekhyun, di sana terlihat segumpal daging di dalam perut Baekki, dan yang lebih mengejutkan tanggal pemeriksaan yang tertera. Sehari tepat sebelum aku membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah dan tepat saat aku menyerahkan surat perceraian.

_Oh, Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar tidak terampuni._ Ucapku lirih..dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan dunia berputar lalu semuanya gelap..

**_Brukk_**

"Ya,ya..Park Chanyeol!" hanya itu suara yang terdengar sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prang!**

"Ya ampun ge!"teriak Tao berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dia bawa.

"Gege...gwenchana?, apa kau terluka ge?"tanya Tao pada Baekhyun dengan cemas dan wajah yang penuh ketakutan.

"Ayo ge, kita ke ruang tamu"ajak Tao pada Baekhyun sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, dan Baekhyun kelihatan tidak sepucat tadi Tao pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa gege terluka?"ucap Tao sambil melihat-lihat keadaan Baekhyun. Sapa tahu ada yang terkena pecahan piring.

"Ani...gege baik-baik saja panda"jawab Baekhyun berniat menenangkan Tao.

"Apa gege merasa lelah? Atau kandungan gege terasa sakit?"

"Aniyo baby panda, gege hanya merasakan suatu firasat tidak enak"ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Gege...takut Tao"ucap Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Sst..gwenchana ge. Gwencana..."Tao pun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terasa gemetaran itu.

_Pasti firasat tentang laki-laki Chanyeol. _Ucap Tao dalam hati

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Back To Chanyeol Side..._**

_Aku terbangun dan merasa di suatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi. Taman di belakang rumahku yang sering aku kunjungi bersama Baekki saat usia ku masih lima tahun. Mengingat namanya saja membuat jantungku rasanya ditikam ratusan anak panah, sakit sekali. Perasaan bersalah semakin menghantamku dengan keras._

_"Huhuhu...mianhae Baek. Mianhae Baby..Mianhae..."air mataku mengalir deras tanpa aku tahu kapan akan berhenti._

_"Ahjuthi...ahjuthi..."tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku dan seketika membuatku berbalik ke belakang._

_Dan betapa takjubnya aku melihat bocah laki-laki kecil yang ada di belakangku itu. Wajahnya begitu tampan. Kulitnya seputih susu._

_"Ahjuthi gwenthana?"tanya bocah kecil itu dengan wajah khawatir. Entah kenapa melihat tatapan anak ini hatiku menghangat. Dengan perasaan sayang, ku elus rambutnya yang halus itu._

_"Ne..ahjussi gwencana"ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya._

_"Tapi kenapa ahjuthi menangith?"ucapnya dengan memiringkan kepala yang menambah kesan imut di mataku._

_"Ahjussi gwencana, sini..duduk sama ahjussi"ajakku sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahku._

_"Ne...tapi bental aja ya ahjuthi, thehun takut nanti umma thehun menthari thehun"kata anak kecil itu pada Chanyeol._

_"Siapa namamu sayang?"tanyaku dengan nada penuh kasih sayang. Sumpah Tuhan, aku benar-benar merasa jatuh hati pada bocah kecil lucu ini._

_"Park Thehun..namaku Park Thehun, kalau ahjuthi?"ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memainkan rubrik yang dibawanya._

_"Panggil ahjussi, Chanyeol ahjussi ya sehun. O iya, Sehun kenapa sendiri? Kemana orang tua Sehun?"tanyaku padanya masih sambil mengamati tingkah bocah kecil yang telah mencuri perhatianku ini._

_"Rahathia"jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku._

_Aku pun tak ambil pusing karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai harapanku. Yang jelas, saat ku amati gerak gerik bocah ini, entah kenapa sekilas aku melihat ada beberapa kemiripan antara aku dan Sehun. Ah, mungkin perasaanku saja._

_"Sehun sedang main apa itu?"tanyaku padanya karena merasa diabaikan olehnya._

_"Rublik ~rubrik~," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada benda berbentuk potongan kubus itu._

_"Apa Sehun suka memainkannya?"_

_"Ani...Thehun belajal rublik bial bitha main thama Luhan hyung"ucapnya. Sebelum aku melanjutkan untuk bertanya tiba-tiba saja dia menatapku._

_"Ahjuthi, umma thudah memanggil thehun. Jadi thehun halus segela kembali...Thehun thuma mau bilang thethuatu. thehun thayang ahjussi, thehun juga thayang banget thama umma thehun, paipai ahjuthi"ucapnya sambil mengecup pipiku lalu berlari menjauhiku dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi kabur kembali._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hal yang pertama aku rasakan adalah pusing dan nyeri. Aish, kepalaku seperti baru saja dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Aku mendengar suara-suara yang sudah tidak asing bagiku.

"Tu kan ge, dia tidak bangun-bangun"

"Itu hukuman karena sudah menyakiti adikku, chagi"ucap seseorang yang aku bisa pastikan itu suara orang yang sudah membuatku pingsan. Suho hyung.

"Ergh"

"Yah, kau sudah bangun Park Chanyeol"teriak Suho hyung saat menyadari aku sudah terbangun dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ne hyung...dimana aku?"tanyaku masih sedikit menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan.

"Haish, apa sekeras itu pukulanku sampai membuatmu hilang ingatan?"tanya Suho hyung dengan nada kesal padaku.

"Ah, Mianhae hyung..."ucapku lirih.

Melihat kondisiku yang terlihat mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja Suho hyung memberiku air minum. Aku pun terkejut dan tidak langsung menerimanya,

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya"kata Suho hyung padaku dengan sedikit nada tersinggung.

"Ne..ne..hyung"ucapku sambil meneguk air itu sampai habis.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi lagi, sampai akhirnya karena tidak tahan aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung...aku ingin minta maaf"ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Untuk?"tanya Suho hyung padaku.

"Semuanya hyung..aku menyesal hyung...aku...aku...merindukan Baekki..aku mencintainya hyung..sungguh"ucapku terbata-bata karena air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tahu juga kan bagaimana menderitanya adikku selama ini yeol?"ucap Suho hyung yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Ne..hyung. Mianhae, hatiku sudah tertutup oleh ego saat itu, membuatku tidak bisa melihat ketulusan cinta Baekki dan berselingkuh di belakangnya", ucapku sambil menangis terisak.

"Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah aku tidak sadar bahwa Baekki sedang mengandung anakku, buah hati kami...meskipun saat itu aku melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk".

"Mwo..jangan-jangan kau memperkosa Baekki?"teriak Suho hyung dengan wajah merah karena amarah.

"Sabar..ge..sabar",ucap namja yang sedari tadi setia menemani Suho hyung, mencoba untuk menenangkan namja yang sedang emosi ini.

Suho hyung pun menghela nafas panjang, sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Apa benar dugaanku? Kau memperkosa Baekki saat dirimu mabuk?"tanya Suho hyung dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari tadi.

Kepalaku semakin menunduk karena perasaan bersalah yang tidak ada habis-habisnya menyadari kesalahan yang aku lakukan pada orang yang aku cintai, Baekki.

**_Flasback on_**

**_*Brakk!_**

**_Ku buka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang baru saja aku konsumsi membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Tapi untung saja, sebelum tubuhku jatuh ke lantai, ada seseorang yang sudah menangkap tubuhku._**

**_"Yeolli gwenchana?", samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang memapahku menuju kamar. Namja yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati orang yang aku cintai. Byun Baekhyun._**

**_Sesampainya di kamar, dia membantuku membaringkan diri dengan susah payah, mengingat proporsi tubuh ku yang memang lebih besar darinya. Sesaat setelah dia membantu melepas sepatu dan kemeja ku yang berbau alkohol, diaa beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Tapi entah setan dari mana yang membuatku tiba-tiba saja mencegah tubuh itu keluar dari kamar._**

**_*Grepp_**

**_Ku tarik tubuh mungil itu dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang mulai ketakutan saat aku berusaha untuk menindih tubuhnya dan melepaskan piyama yang sedang melekat di tubuhnya._**

**_"Yeol, andwee!"dia terus memberontak dan itu membuatku benar-benar semakin bernafsu._**

**_*Plaak_**

**_Ku tampar pipinya dengan keras agar dia tidak terus memberontak. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dan air mata mengalir melalui kedua matanya._**

**_"Yeol andwee..ku mohon jangan. Sadarlah yeolli..hiks" ucapnya lirih sambil terisak karena tangis._**

**_Ku pegang dagunya dengan kasar, dan menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan._**

**_"Diam kau! Ingat kau istriku jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun terhadapmu"teriakku padanya sambil mencoba melumat bibir merahnya yang terlihat menggairahkan itu._**

**_"Emh...emhh..cpk..cpk"_**

**_"Arg..sialan kau berani menggigit bibirku jalang!"makiku padanya karena berani menggigit bibirku._**

**_*Plaak_**

**_Ku tampar lagi dia, lebih keras dari tadi sampai terlihat ada setitik darah dari ujung bibirnya. Dan kemudian ku gigit bibirnya agar membuka, sehingga bisa memudahkanku untuk melumat bibir mungilnya itu._**

**_*Cpk...cpk.. Suara kecipak dari ciumana pun terdengar. Ku belit lidahnya dan kemudian ku telusuri tiap giginya dengan lidahku._**

**_"Yeol...se..sesak"ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. Berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir kami._**

**_"Diam, atau aku akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari ini"perintahku padanya dan langsung melepas dasiku berusaha untuk mengikat kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa diam itu._**

**_"Andwe...andwe...jangan yeol"Baekhyun terus menangis meminta belas kasihanku. Tapi apa daya, aku benar-benar sudah bernafsu melihat tubuh mulus yang terbaring lemah di bawahku._**

**_"Langsung ke inti saja, aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan"ucapku sambil melepas ikat pinggang dan menurunkan reseletingku sehingga bisa terlihat juniorku yang telah membesar dan menegak dengan begitu keras, Meminta untuk segera dimanjakan._**

**_Ku lepas dengan paksa celana yang sedang dipakai Baekhyun, dan bisa aku dengar suara tangis Baekhyun yang semakin kencang._**

**_Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli, karena yang sekarang yang lebih penting adalah hole pink yang ada di depan mataku._**

**_"Hei..lihatlah juniormu yang sudah menegang ini, dasar munafik. Ternyata kau juga menikmatinya kan jalang"ucapku sambil memegang juniornya yang tentu saja lebih kecil dari punyaku._**

**_"Hiks...jangan yeol. Baekhyun mohon jangan"tangisnya sambil memasang wajah memelas padaku._**

**_Karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan kenikmatan duniawi langsung saja kumasukkan juniorku yang besar itu ke hole kecilnya tanpa pemanasan._**

**_"Arggh!sakit yeolli"teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis dan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit._**

**_Jleb...ku tekan juniorku sampai melesak ke dalam holenya._**

**_"Urgh..nikmat sekali. Hei lihatlah betapa hole mu menghisap juniorku dengan laparnya"ucapku padanya sambil menarik dagunya agar menatapku._**

**_"Hiks...appo yeolli"rintihnya._**

**_Slep...slep...slep...slep_**

**_Ku maju mundurkan juniorku untuk menikmati hole sempitnya yang begitu nikmat itu._**

**_"Ah..ah..."aku mendengar suara desahan yang aku yakin berasal dari namja yang sekarang sedang aku setubuhi itu._**

**_Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang..._**

**_*Croot_**

**_Juniornya pun mengeluarkan sperma di dadaku._**

**_"Yah, siapa bilang kau boleh datang duluan!"teriakku dengan kesal._**

**_"Mianhae yeol"ucapnya lirih dengan mata terpejam dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wow lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang memerah itu, membuat juniorku menegang dan menjadi keras lagi._**

**_"Kau harus ku beri hukuman jalang.."ucapku sambil membalikkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa melakukan doggy style._**

**_*Sleb.._**

**_Kumasukkan lagi juniorku dengan begitu kasar dan memaju mundurkan pinggulku terus menerus. Sampai akhirnya..._**

**_*Croot...cairanku pun keluar di dalam hole nya bersama dengan cairan merah. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairannya pun keluar untuk kedua kalinya membasahi sprei tempat tidur._**

**_*Hah...hah...deru nafasnya terdengar di telingaku dan entah kenapa itu sukses membuat juniorku menegang kembali._**

**_"Kau pikir aku cukup dengan satu ronde.."ucapku padanya dengan menyeringai. Langsung saja ku gigit lehernya, membuat kismark disana dan membuka pahanya lebih lebar agar akses juniorku ke holenya bisa lebih mudah lagi..._**

**_*Sleb.._**

**_Ku masukkan kembali juniorku yang sudah menegang...dan permainan itu pun berlanjut sampai aku tertidur karena kelelahan_**

**_Flasback off_**

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Chanyeol"ucap Suho hyung dengan geram sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya berusaha untuk menahan emosi.

"Mianhae hyung...mianhae"aku terus menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar tega, memperkosa Baekhyun, berselingkuh dan yang lebih buruk lagi kau tega memisahkan seorang anak dari ayahnya"ucap Suho hyung yang langsung menusuk ke dalam jantung dan hatiku

"Mianhae hyung..mianhae Baekki...mianhae nae aegya"air mata mengalir deras mengiringi penyesalan yang semakin besar dariku.

**TeBeCe**

**NC gagal...muahahahaha. Mianhae reader *bungkuk badan bareng ayang Baek* Unny mau curhat reader, unny percaya reader juga udah baca fanfic BaekYeol 10080 atau apa yah unny lupa. Yang jelas di sini juga udah ada yang upload dalam bahasa indonesia. Nah, disini unny mau curhat masalah fanfic unny yang GoodBye terus ma sekuelnya ini. Jujur waktu unny abis ngupload GoodBye di sini, unny terus nelusurin screenplay and tiba-tiba aja Bam! Unny nemu fanfic yang punya summary hampir sama ma fanfic unny. Kaget itu perasaan unny yang pertama, tapi unny masih positive thinking aja, I think it's okay cause we have own story dgn plot sendiri-sendiri.**

**Nah, tau kan unny BaekYeol shipper, so pasti reader tahu juga kalo unny suka stalking BaekYeol entah itu tumblr, google or dll. Pas itu unny nemuin fanfic about Baekyeol, tapi tentang kode biner yang maknanya dalam banget. Unny kan penasaran y, abis itu unny telusuri lewat google. Dan Bam! Unny nemuin tu fanfic yang di asianfanfic masih dalam english language. Langsung dah capcus unny baca, and tu story sukses bikin unny nangis sampai mata bengkak segede gajah.**

**Intinya unny mau bilang, unny ga plagiat cerita dari situ. Hell deh! Unny sendiri kalo diplagiat juga pasti ga seneng. Jadi plis, stop ngebandingin fanfic unny ma itu fanfic. Unny ngerasa ga pantes dibandingan ma great story kayak cerita itu. Pliss stop, kalau ngerasa udah gak suka ma fanfic unny, jangan baca!**

**Mianhae reader, unny agak sensitif masalah plagiat2an...sederhana alasannya karena plagiat itu udah serupa kayak orang nyolong. Bukan punya dia tapi masih juga diambil, terus diaku2 punya dia lagi. Nista banget gak sih.**

**Ya udah, karena unny udah capek nulis curhatan ini and unny juga yakin reader udah capek pula baca curhatan unny. Unny ngilang dulu..bertapa nyari inspirasi buat penyelesaian ni fanfic. Soalnya gak jarang reader minta sad ending..dan unny mikirnya oke juga nih kalo dibikn sad ending...kkkk**

**BTW, happy reading...Kiss n hug**

**~ Jessica Jung~**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other exo's official couple!**

**Suport Cast : **

**Park Joongso as Park Joongso ~ Chanyeol's father**

**Kim Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon ~ Chanyeol's mother**

**Wu Yifan as Kris Wu ~ Baekhyun's step brother**

**Huang Zitao as Wu Zitao ~ Kris's Wife**

**Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan ~ TaoRis's son**

**Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo ~ Chanyeol's lovers. Jongin's wife**

**Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin ~ Kyungsoo's husband**

**Kim Joomyeoun as Suho ~ Baekhyun's Cousin**

**Zhang Yixing as Lay ~ Suho's Wife**

**Cameo :**

** Kim Jongdae as Chen ~ Baekhyun's close friend**

** Kim Minseok as Xiumin ~ Chen's Boyfriend**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. typo berserakan XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 5**

"Jadi sebenarnya Baekki telah hamil berapa bulan hyung?"tanyaku pada Suho hyung sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Menurut Minseok...tujuh bulan terhitung semenjak Baekhyun memeriksakan diri ke tempatnya", jawab Suho hyung dengan wajah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Minseok...?nuguseyo?"

"Xiumin..kekasih Chen. Dia dokter kandungan yang bekerja di rumah sakit ..."Suho hyung menghela nafas sejenak, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tau sendiri sifat adikku kan? Dia tidak akan bercerita apapun apalagi menyangkut hal yang berkaitan tentangmu. Saat itu kalau aku tidak memergokinya keluar dari ruang kerja Minseok mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sedang mengandung anakmu", ucap Suho hyung sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mianhae hyung, aku benar-benar menyesal. Dulu mata hatiku tertutup oleh kesalahpahaman. Hyung tahu kami telah bersama-sama semenjak kecil. Kami saling menyayangi seperti saudara. Sampai hubungan kami mulai menjauh karena aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Aboeji dan Umma menentang keras hubungan kami berdua, sampai ketika Kyungsoo pergi dariku tanpa memberitahuku dan tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan dengan keputusan aboeji dan umma untuk mempertunangkan Baekhyun dan aku. Aku marah hyung, aku merasa dijadikan boneka dan dimanfaatkan oleh keluargaku terutama oleh seseorang yang sudah aku sayangi seperti layaknya saudara ku sendiri. Dan yang lebih buruk, saat aboeji dan umma masih meneruskan keinginan mereka dengan menikahkan diriku dengan Baekhyun..."ucapku panjang lebar pada Suho hyung.

"Tapi bukan berarti dengan itu dirimu berhak memperlakukan adikku seperti sampah Park Chanyeol..Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dia selalu melindungimu. Dia menikah denganmu pun untuk melindungi keluarga serta dirimu, orang yang paling dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sekalipun".

"Maksud hyung? Melindungiku?"tanyaku dengan penuh keheranan.

**_Flasback on_**

_"Umma kenapa menangis?"tanya Baekhyun pada Nyonya Park._

_"Aniya...Baekki sayang. Kau ke kamar ne, umma dan appa akan melanjutkan pembicaraan penting"jawab nyonya Park dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari matanya._

_"Tapi umma..."_

_"Umma mohon sayang"pinta Nyonya Park pada namja manis yang sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri itu._

_Melihat permintaan perempuan yang begitu dikasihi layaknya umma kandungnya membuat Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan. Baekhyun berjalan seolah-olah dia pergi ke kamarnya... _

_Tapi Byun Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang peduli dengan orang lain terutama keluarga lelaki yang dicintainya, Park Chanyeol._

_Dia bersembunyi dari belakang dinding yang berseberangan dengan ruang keluarga tempat keluarga Park dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang bernama Soo Man..atau siapa, karena dia mendengar tuan Park memohon-mohon pada laki-laki tua yang sedang dikawal dengan beberapa bodyguardnya itu._

**_"Hutang"_**

**_"Penyitaan rumah, perusahaan dan saham"_**

_Hanya itu potongan kalimat yang bisa Baekhyun dengar jelas tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti keluarga lelaki yang dicintainya sedang berada dalam masalah besar._

_Tanpa buang waktu, Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas dan menghubungi seseorang yang dirasanya bisa memberinya pertolongan saat ini juga._

_"Yeoboseyo...Baek. Ada apa?"tanya Suho pada adik sepupunya itu._

_"Hyung...bantu Baekki. Baekki membutuhkan bantuanmu hyung"ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata karena menahan tangis._

_"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Baek, hyung pasti akan membantumu. Tapi jelaskan dulu pada hyung apa yang terjadi",tanya Suho pada Baekki._

_Bukan karena apa, tetapi dia cemas. Dia takut Baekki dalam keadaan bahaya. Suho takut identitas adiknya sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar keluarga Wu dan Byun telah terbongkar._

_"Ini bukan tentangku hyung, aku akan menceritakannya nanti hyung. Karena saat ini keadaan nya sangat mendesak. Baek, butuh bantuan hyung segera", ucap Baekhyun pada Suho. Melihat ucapan adiknya itu membuat Suho akhirnya luluh juga._

_"Oke..apa yang bisa hyung bantu Baek?"tanya Suho_

_"Tolong cairkan separuh saham keluarga Byun ke rekeningku hyung", jawab Baekhyun dengan nada penuh keyakinan._

_"Mwo...kau sadar apa yang kau katakan kan Baek? Kau tahu berapa besarnya saham keluarga Byun? Apa kau yakin?", tanya Suho memastikan keputusan Baekhyun tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menyesal._

_"Ne hyung...Baekhyun yakin"_

_"Baiklah kalau ini keputusanmu, tunggu lah sebentar. Dan hyung akan mentransfer uangnya ke rekening pribadimu",ucap Suho pada Baekhyun sambil menekan-nekan digit angka dari smartphone nya._

_"Gomawo hyung...gomawo"_

**_Flasback off_**

"Jadi Baekhyun yang melunasi semua hutang keluargaku pada lelaki brengsek yang sudah menipu aboeji?"tanya Chanyeol sambil melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Ne..benar sekali. Karena itulah orangtua mu memutuskan untuk menikahkan dirimu dengan Baekhyun sebagai balas budi orang tuamu pada Baekhyun. Umma mu tahu Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan cinta kepadamu, Baekhyun pernah cerita padaku tidak sengaja diary pribadinya dibaca oleh umma mu. Karena itu umma mu tahu, Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu dari dulu, tapi dia hanya diam karena tahu dirimu menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menolak nya kau tahu, karena dia melakukannya tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Dia takut kau membencinya dan dia terlalu takut menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi umma mu tetap bersikeras mempertunangkan dirimu dengan Baekhyun, bahkan rela bunuh diri kalau Baekhyun sampai tidak menyetujui permintaan mereka. Dan kau pasti tahu Baekhyun siapa yeol..."cerita Suho panjang lebar pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meremas dadanya.

"Kenapa dia harus mengorbankan semua kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaanku?Kenapa hyung? " tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Suho hanya tertawa miris mendengar pertanyaan namja yang sangat dicintai adiknya itu.

"Sederhana jawabanku..karena dia terlalu mencintaimu".

-XoXo-

**Chanyeol POV**

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku, kilasan-kilasan tentang pernikahanku bersama Baekhyun berputar. Pandanganku mulai berkabut tertutup oleh air mata, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil yang sedang aku kendarai. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit sekali setiap mengingat perlakuan burukku pada Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa hari semenjak pertemuanku dengan Suho hyung, aku kembali bekerja di kantor seperti biasanya. Tapi, aku sadar ada kabut kesedihan dan penyesalan yang menyelimutiku dengan tebal, dan membuatku sesak bernafas. Aku mulai merasa seperti mayat hidup. Semua pegawai di kantarku pun mulai mengomentari keadaanku yang terlihat semakin berantakan dan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Happy virus Chanyeol telah hilang.

Hal mengerikan itu bertahan sampai hampir seminggu lamanya, nafsu makan ku semakin menghilang, semua waktuku hanya aku pergunakan untuk kerja dan kerja. Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi, bahkan seandainya aku mati aku juga tidak peduli. Itu lebih baik, meskipun aku menyadari itu tidak akan membuatku mampu menebus semua kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Setiap bangun dari tidur yang aku rasa tidak layak untuk disebut tidur, hal yang menjadi rutinitas baruku adalah menatap wajah cantik Baaekhyun melalui foto yang aku pasang di dekat tempat tidurku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Aku mencintaimu..Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh karena membiarkanmu pergi Baek?"ku tatap wajah yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam foto yang aku letakkan di dekat meja tempat tidurku. Lalu air mataku pun akan mengalir dengan derasnya karena kerinduanku padanya.

Lebih dari apapun juga, aku merindukan suara merdunya yang selalu penuh dengan kehangatan padaku. Tatapan matanya yang selalu memancarkan cinta padaku.

**_Tiit...Tiit..Tiit~_**

Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebuah pesan dari Suho hyung membuat hidupku tiba-tiba menjadi meluap-luap oleh kegembiraan.

**_From : Suho hyung_**

**_Yeol..minggu depan adalah peringatan kematian orang tua Baekhyun. Aku rasa Baekhyun akan datang. Datanglah sebagai lelaki jika kau benar-benar mencintai adikku._**

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh saudara Baekhyun itu.

**_To : Suho hyung_**

**_Ne hyung. Aku pasti akan datang. Gomawo...jeongmal gomawoyo hyungnim._**

Kuletakkan ponsel ku di meja, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ku pegang dadaku, dengan erat, mendengar nama Baekhyun entah mengapa membuat dadaku begitu hangat. Debaran jantungku berlomba semakin cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..sangat mencintaimu. Dan kali ini juga saat Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu untuk selamanya", ucapku lirih.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Incheon Airport, Seoul**

"Baby Lu, jangan berlarian seperti itu"teriak namja bermata panda pada putranya yang tidak bisa berhenti lari-lari semenjak pesawat mereka take off tadi.

Saat dia berhasil menangkap putranya yang terus menggoda noona-noona itu (entah kenapa Luhan pervert seperti Daddynya *author ditabok Kris*), dia menengokkan kepala ke belakang. Mencari keberadaan suami tercintanya serta saudara iparnya. Dia menghela nafas lega, saat tidak lama kemudian mendapati suaminya sudah berada di dekat tempatnya sambil sedikit kerepotan karena sedang membantu dongsaengnya berjalan.

"Aish jinja, sudah ku bilang kan Baek kalau kau harus berhati-hati. Coba kalau tadi aku sudah jalan duluan bersama Tao, apa yang terjadi tadi?"omel Kris pada adiknya, Baekhyun.

"Memang apa yang tadi terjadi pada Baekhyun ge?"tanya Tao pada suaminya sambil menggendong putranya yang merengek-rengek minta turun dari gendongan mommynya itu.

"Baekhyun tadi bersikeras berjalan sendirian, tapi karena keras kepalanya itu dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat ada seorang penumpang yang sedang terburu-buru"jawab Kris dengan wajah masih terlihat kesal.

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kita baru saja sampai di Korea,, pasti hyung, Tao, dan Luhan merasa lelah. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian semakin kelelahan dengan mengurusiku"ucap Baekhyun pada hyungnya itu dengan wajah diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Ck, berhentilah meminta maaf, please",ucap Kris sambil meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku, Tao, Luhan, Suho hyung dan keluarganya...semuanya mencintaimu Baek. Terlebih aku hyungmu, aku menyayangimu baby Baek."ucap Kris sambil mengecup kening dongsaeng yang sangat di sayanginya itu dan merengkuhnya kembali ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat adegan mengharukan itu, membuat Tao tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Dia merasa beruntung, terlalu beruntung malah. Mendapatkan seorang suami yang begitu luar biasa, apalagi sekarang mereka telah dikarunia seorang putra membuat Tao merasa menjadi namja yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jauh seorang namja melihat adegan itu dengan perasaan yang tersakiti. Kesalah pahaman memenuhi pikirannya saat melihat namja yang begitu dirindukan dan dicintainya berada di pelukan lelaki lain yang dia tahu lebih baik dari nya. Dia meremas dadanya menahan perasaan sesak. Mengabaikan keberadaan Tao dan putranya karena sudah tertutup oleh cemburu.

"Baek..apakah aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu lagi?", ucap laki-laki itu lirih sambil beranjak menjauh dari tempat tadi. Berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan perasaan kecewa dan terluka. Harapannya, kegembiraannya telah menguap hilang entah kemana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At Byun's family House**

**Baekhyun POV**

Ku baringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur untuk beristirahat. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku lebih cepat merasa lelah, mungkin karena kandungan ku yang semakin besar ini.

"Hai, nae aegya? Apa kabarmu hari ini sayang"ucapku sambil mengelus-elus perutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku merasakan getaran-getaran di perutku dan itu membuatku begitu bahagia merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau tahu baby, umma hari ini begitu bahagia. Umma merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung karena memiliki keluarga yang begitu mencintai umma"ucapku sambil memandang perutku berusaha menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang sekarang aku rasakan pada buah hati yang ada di dalam kandunganku.

"Tapi kau tahu baby, kebahagiaan umma akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiranmu nanti. Hehehe ... meskipun umma tidak menyangkal kalau umma masih mengharapkan kehadiran appamu di samping umma saat ini"

Mataku menerawang...merasakan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

***Kleek...**

Aku menoleh saat ku dengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar.

"Ge...apa aku mengganggumu?"ucap Tao padaku sambil melongokkan kepalanya pada pintu.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istri kakakku yang lucu itu.

"Aniyo panda. Kemarilah..."pintaku padanya.

"Gege sedang apa? Kenapa tidak beristirahat?"tanya Tao setelah duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan jari-jari tanganku.

"Gege hanya sedang melamun panda...kau tahu kan betapa banyak nya kenangan gege di negara ini?"jawabku sambil masih memandang ke depan, ke arah jendela dimana sorot matahari senja terlihat.

"Tao mengerti ge, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat air mata keluar dari wajah cantik gege. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dirimu menderita lagi ge"ucap Tao sambil ikut memandang arah matahari terbenam.

"Kau tau ge...kau pun punya hak untuk menikmati kebahagiaan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chanyeol POV**

Hari ini, tepat hari peringatan kematian orang tua Baekki...Aku berangkat bersama aboeji, umma dan noona ku, Park Yura. Awalnya aku menolak ajakan umma untuk ikut dengan alasan hatiku belum siap untuk bertemu Baekki. Entah kenapa aku kembali menjadi seorang pengecut. Aku takut mendapat penolakan dari namja yang aku cintai itu. Aku takut membayangkan Baekki bersama dengan namja lain. Berbagai ketakutan berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Tapi, umma ku tetap bersikeras. Dia memohon padaku untuk ikut dengan nya menghadiri acara peringatan kematian orang tua Baekki, sahabat dekat umma dan appaku.

Tepat di sebuah rumah megah berpagar tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh lapangan golf serta pepohonan di sekeliling jalannya *lagi* kami sekeluarga turun dari mobil yang aku kendarai sendiri. Semangat ku benar-benar menguap semenjak aku melihat Baekki bersama namja di bandara waktu itu. Aku berpakaian ala kadarnya, jas hitam, kemeja putih yang tidak aku kancingkan, dan kaca mata yang melekat di kedua mataku untuk menutupi kantung mata yang semakin memperburuk penampilanku saat ini.

Di luar pintu masuk rumah itu, rumah yang dulu sering aku kunjungi bersama Baekki kecil aku melihat puluhan maid sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Paman Lee, laki-laki paruh usia yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Byun pun langsung menyambut kedatangan kami sekeluarga saat mengetahui kedatangan kami.

Sesaat pikiran ragu kembali menyergapku, sehingga membuat umma menjadi kesal dan langsung menyeretku untuk ikut bersamanya ke dalam rumah. Semua dekorasi hampir sama, tidak ada perubahan yang nampak, kecuali beberapa foto yang sempat membuat perasaanku tersayat. Foto Baekki dan namja itu.

Wajahku langsung memucat, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran semakin menguasaiku.

"Park Chanyeol, ku mohon jaga sikapmu"ucap umma lirih, bahkan hampir terlihat terdengar seperti bisikan saat melihatku seperti orang linglung. Suho hyung bersama istrinya, Yixing datang bersama-sama untuk menyapa kami sekeluarga.

"hai Yeol, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan datang"ucap Suho hyung sambil melemparkan senyuman evilnya ke arahku.

"Ah...ne..ne hyung"ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Wah...kalian akrab sekali ya?"ucap umma ku dengan senyuman bahagia.

_Ha? Akrab? _

"Ne umma, kami berdua sangat dekat"kataku "_bahkan karena sangat dekatnya dia hampir membunuhku karena telah menyakiti Baekki_"ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah berbasa basi sejenak, aboeji dan umma pun menanyakan keberadaan Baekki.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar eommo~nim"kata Suho hyung pada ummaku.

Dan bertepatan di saat itu, aku melihat seorang namja cantik turun dari tangga lantai atas. Astaga aku seperti melihat malaikat, dia benar-benar sangat cantik. Baekki ku sangat cantik, begitu cantik..meskipun wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus, dengan rambut yang sedikit memanjang Baekki terlihat begitu mempesona.

Jangan lupakan baju hamil yang menutupi perut buncitnya...ya Tuhan. Dunia rasanya berhenti berputar. Sesaat lamanya aku hanya diam memperhatikan malaikat itu. Kalau saja umma tidak menahan diriku dengan memegang lenganku mungkin saja aku akan berlari untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Menyampaikan perasaan cinta dan rinduku padanya.

Tanpa aku sadari Baekki masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, dan betapa terkejutnya aku dari belakang seorang namja tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium namja yang aku cintai, lalu membantunya menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

Gigiku kukatupkan untuk menahan rasa marah dan cemburu. Aku tidak bisa melihat Baekki di sentuh oleh namja lain. Tidak siapapun berhak melakukannya karena Park Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol.

**TeBeCe**

**Halo reader, ga ada yang kangen ma unny kah? Pasti ga ada yah L Hhuhhu. **

**Gomawo buat yang udah bela-belain review di chapter berikutnya, dan sekali lagi maafin unny kalau belum sempat balas reviewnya atu-atu.**

**BTW, ini update paling molor. Alasannya unny mau ujian dan setreeeesss karena materinya yang absurd.**

**Unny juga mau minta maaf lagi, kayaknya ni ff belum bisa selesai untuk 2 sampai 3 chapter depan. Takutnya ntar endingnya malah maksa lagi.**

**Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari unny, chapter ini adalah chapter yang menurut unny ga jelas banget karena maksaa... L sekali lagi unny ngucapin maaf segede2nya. Happy reading, n puhlease unny tetep ngemis buat review nya.**

**Kiss & Hug**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Are My Everything**

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Go Away if u dont like my couple's pair!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Suport Cast : **

**Park Joongso as Park Joongso ~ Chanyeol's father**

**Kim Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon ~ Chanyeol's mother**

**Wu Yifan as Kris Wu ~ Baekhyun's step brother**

**Huang Zitao as Wu Zitao ~ Kris's Wife**

**Xi Luhan as Wu Luhan ~ TaoRis's son**

**Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo ~ Chanyeol's lovers. Jongin's wife**

**Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin ~ Kyungsoo's husband**

**Kim Joomyeoun as Suho ~ Baekhyun's Cousin**

**Zhang Yixing as Lay ~ Suho's Wife**

**Cameo :**

** Park Yura as Chanyeol's sister**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, M-Preg, cerita ancur.. typo berserakan XD**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 6**

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tatapan yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Saat dia melihat ke arah orang itu, tak bisa dipungkirinya dadanya berdegup dengan begitu kencang.

Baekhyun hanya mampu diam saat menyadari sang pemilik tatapan itu. Park Chanyeol.

**Baekhyun POV**

_Ya Tuhan, lelaki itu. Lelaki yang begitu aku rindukan sekarang berada di dekatku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang tajam kepadaku. _

_Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa karena dia sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilanku? Apa dia ingin mengambil anak yang berada di dalam kandunganku? Atau dia ingin aku membunuh bayi tidak berdosa dalam perutku ini?_

_Andwe, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku rela dia menghinaku, mencampakkanku, atau membunuhku asalkan dia tidak mengusik bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa mempertahankan bayi ini. Harus._ Ucapku dalam hati.

Di tengah perasaanku yang tidak tentu itu, aku hanya mampu diam di tangga menunggu Kris Hyung datang. Aku membutuhkan kakak ku itu. Atau Tao atau sapa saja. Kakiku terasa gemetaran, rasanya aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi tanpa bantuan orang lain. Perasaanku benar-benar dilanda ketakutan dan kecemasan. Berbagai prasangka memenuhi pikiranku.

"Baek..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatku.

"Kris hyung..."

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat Baek?"tanya Kris hyung dengan wajah khawatir melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajahku.

"Hyung aku takut..." ucapku pada Kris hyung dengan air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari kedua mataku.

"Sst...gwencana Baek. Kau tidak boleh takut...aku akan melindungimu"ucap Kris hyung sambil merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Kita hadapi bersama ne...hyung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu Baby. Termasuk hyung sendiri"kata Kris hyung padaku saat melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan mengecup keningku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat menyangimu Baby Baek, dirimu adalah adikku satu-satunya yang paling aku cintai"

"Kajja...lihat kau tidak mau semua tamu khawatir padamu kan?"tanya Kris hyung padaku sambil menunjuk ke lantai bawah tempat dimana keluargaku dan keluarganya telah berkumpul.

"Ne, hyung...kajja"ucapku pada Kris hyung sambil tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan nya padaku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan dari hyungnya, Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati mengingat kandungannya yang begitu besar membuatnya kesulitan membawa tubuh kecilnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan tempat keluarga besarnya berkumpul, Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh pelukan dari Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park.

"Aboeji..emmonim"ucap Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Kris dan menyambut pelukan dari dua orang yang begitu dicintainya bahkan sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Baekhyunn~nie..."Nyonya Park menangis terisak sambil melepaskan pelukan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata dari wajah wanita paruh usia yang masih terlihat begitu cantik itu.

"Apa itu cucu kami?"tanya Nyonya Park sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang membuncit itu.

"Ne..aboeji..eommonim"ucap Baekhyun sambil meneteskan air mata, terharu karena merasakan kembali kasih sayang orang tua yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan semenjak berpisah dari Chanyeol.

"Mianhae nae aegya...mianhae", ucap nyonya Park sambil memeluk kembali tubuh kurus Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Wanita itu bisa merasakan kesakitan dan penderitaan yang dialami oleh menantunya itu. Bagaimanapun dia pernah berada pada posisi sebagai seorang wanita yang juga mengandung anak-anaknya. Dia tahu betapa sulitnya masa-masa itu dan betapa dia begitu membutuhkan dorongan serta semangat dari orang-orang yang dicintainya, suami dan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia begitu sakit hatinya ketika membayangkan Baekhyun berjuang tanpa kehangatan cinta dan kasih sayang dari suami dserta orang tuanya saat dia tengah berjuang di masa-masa kehamilan. Hati Nyonya park begitu terluka merasakan betapa menderitanya menantunya itu.

"Gwenchanayo eommonim..aboeji. Gwenchana..."ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pipinya. Baekhyun pun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari wajah cantik ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Tersenyum berusaha mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hi..Baek"

Baekhyun tahu suara siapa itu, dan dia tahu pasti pertahanannya akan runtuh saat itu juga.

Baekhyun begitu terkejut saat merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya dari lelaki yang telah meluluhlantakkan hati dan perasaannya itu. Meskipun Baekhyun juga tidak menyangkal bahwa sampai kapanpun hatinya masih dimiliki oleh lelaki yang sama. Lelaki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Tao yang saat itu sedang menggendong Luhan, berusaha menahan suaminya yang terlihat benar-benar tidak menyukai tindakan Chanyeol pada adiknya itu. Kris kelihatan ingin memukul lelaki yang sekarang sedang memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu eratnya.

"Ehem...Chanyeol~ssi bisakah kau hentikan kelakuanmu itu?Acara nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan rasanya kelakuanmu tidak sopan mengingat apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun dulu", ucap Kris pada Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah dan dengan nada penuh penekanan. Membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya, dan dengan keterpaksaan melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh kecil yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek"ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun sebentar, merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecil itu beranjak pergi dari Chanyeol karena tarikan Kris.

Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai mantan suami adiknya itu. Bagi Kris, Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek yang harus dijauhkan dari adik tercintanya itu. Dan itu akan Kris lakukan demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun, demi mengembalikan senyum Baekhyun yang telah memudar.

Melihat keadaan yang mulai memanas antara Kris dan Chanyeol, membuat Tao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dingin itu dengan meminta Kris sebagai putra tertua keluarga Byun untuk memulai acara peringatan kematian orang tua Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Ge..mari kita mulai acaranya. Tao rasa..semua anggota keluarga kita sudah berkumpul"kata Tao pada suaminya, Kris.

"Ne..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chanyeol POV**

Entah kenapa kecemburuanku begitu besar saat melihat namja itu bersama Baekhyun. Terutama saat melihat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan pria berambut pirang itu dengan erat.

_Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Seperti tekadku saat ini, aku akan merebut Baekhyun dari siapapun lelaki yang bersamanya saat ini. Termasuk lelaki yang ada di depanku ini.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan tidak sukanya padaku. Apalagi saat aku memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tadi. Bagaimanapun aku ayah dari anak yang dikandung Baekhyun apa dia tidak tahu itu, dan yang terlebih penting lagi aku yakin aku lebih mengenal Baekhyun dari siapapun juga.

"Hei..yeolli"

Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik di belakangku saat aku masih terpaku memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan namja itu.

"Yah, noona..kau mengagetkanku saja"ucapku pada noonaku yang tiba-tiba saja sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangku.

"Wajahmu kelihatan menyeramkan sekali tadi", goda noonaku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa kau cemburu pada namja tampan yang sekarang sedang bersama Baekki~mu tercinta itu?"tanya noona padaku.

"Yah..meskipun noona yakin, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merebut Baekki darinya. Lihat saja dia tampan, tinggi, maskulin, manly...dan aku rasa dia juga lebih kaya darimu Park Chanyeol"ejek noona sambil memegang bahuku.

"Yah lepas noona", ucapku tak suka.

"Ck...kau masih kekanakan dan bodoh Yeol. Noona rasa jika kau terus menerus menunjukkan kebodohan mu itu jangan kan untuk kembali, berpaling padamu saja Baekki tidak akan mau", kata noona padaku.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari lelaki itu noona. Jika Baekhyun memang sudah melupakan cintanya padaku, aku akan mengingatkannya kembali. Jika cinta itu memang sudah hilang dari hatinya, aku akan menumbuhkannya lagi. Dan jika memang perasaan Baekhyun padaku telah mati, aku yang akan menanamnya kembali dan menumbuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit di hati Baekhyun sampai cinta itu akan tertanam kuat kembali di hatinya"ucapku penuh tekad.

"Yah..itu baru Park Chanyeol"kata noona sambil menepuk pundakku dengan keras.

"Kajja noona, kita menuju ruangan upacaranya..."ajakku pada noonaku yang entah kenapa aku bisa melihat seringai di wajahnya itu.

"Wae...kau menakutkanku noona"tanyaku saat melihatnya.

"Kau ingin tau sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatimu sedikit lega Yeol"tanya noona dengan ucapan yang begitu lirih hampir seperti berbisik.

Ku putar bola mataku mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi noona", kataku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan?Apa kau ingin menyesal?Ini tentang Baekhyun dan namja itu loh"

"Aish...ne. Tapi, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya noona"tanyaku karena sumpah demi apapun Park Chanyeol tidak boleh kehilangan informasi secuil apapun tentang Baekhyun. Dan Park Chanyeol tahu siapa Park Yura, noonanya itu. Dia tidak akan memberikan sesuatu dengan free begitu saja untuk dongsaengnya.

"Tidak banyak...noona hanya ingin mobil seperti milik Choi Siwon"kata noona padaku dengan senyum nya yang semakin lebar.

"What? Choi Siwon? Namja yang mau dinikahkan denganmu itu?"membayangkan saja sudah membuat otakku harus mulai berpikir keras, karena seingatku mobil audi milik putra sulung keluarga Choi itu berharga jutaan won.

"Noona..."rengekku dengan wajah memelas.

"Ck..tatapan itu tidak berlaku untukku, dongsaengku yang tampan"kata noona sambil menyentil dahiku dengan tangganya.

"Kejam sekali kau padaku noona"ucapku kesal sambil mengelus dahiku yang baru saja mendapat tanda kasih sayang dari noonaku itu.

"Ayolah tuan Park Chanyeol..ini demi namja yang sangat kau cintai. Byun Baekhyun.."

"Park Baekhyun noona.."koreksiku.

"Apalah terserah dirimu, kalau kau tidak mau informasi ini ya sudah. Bersiaplah saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Baekkie lagi",ejek noona padaku.

"aish...oke-oke. Besuk mobil itu akan ada di depan apartemenmu noona", kataku mengalah padanya.

"Jinja...?", ucap noonaku sedikit berteriak dan itu tentu saja membuat yang lain yang sedang berada di ruangan dan melakukan penghormatan untuk ayah dan ibu Baekhyun merasa terganggu.

"Jangan berisik Park Chanyeol, Park Yura!"perintah aboeji pada kami.

"Ne..."aku dan noona menjawab bersamaan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Mianhamida..."

"Kau sih noona..gara-gara suaramu yang melengking itu kita jadi dimarahi", gerutuku karena kesal.

"Yah, kau kira suaramu yang seperti kakek-kakek itu tidak bersalah"kata noona tidak terima.

"Aish..kalian bertengkarlah di luar. Sekarang!"kata aboeji sambil menjewer telinga ku dan noona lalu menyeret kami berdua keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah acara selesai, dan kami berdua meminta maaf karena berbuat ribut karena tingkah konyol noona yang berteriak-teriak di saat semua orang melakukan penghormatan pada mendiang orang tua Baekhyun dan Kris hyung.

_Kris hyung?_

Aku sudah tahu bahwa lelaki yang tadi bersama Baekhyun adalah kakak tiri Baekhyun yang tinggal di Kanada.

Hatiku lega rasanya, yah meskipun aku tahu Kris hyung begitu membenciku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, bagaimanapun aku sudah menyakiti Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menderita di tengah kehamilannya.

Saat ini kami sedang berkumpul kembali di ruang keluarga besar Byun setelah selesai menikmati acara jamuan. Wajahku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik namja yang sekarang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan seorang anak kecil yang menurut noona dia adalah Wu Luhan, putra sulung Kris hyung dan Tao, namja cina bermata panda yang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun. Berterimakasihlah pada noonaku yang matre itu, akhirnya dengan rayuan sebuah audi dia mau memberitahuku bahwa Kris hyung adalah keluarga Baekhyun. Kakak tiri Baekhyun yang tidak pernah aku ketahui karena ketidakpedulianku pada Baekhyun dulu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan saat melihat Baekhyun telah beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Dengan cemas, aku berdiri dan berusaha untuk mencari keberadaannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At Byun's House Park**

Terlihat seorang namja kecil berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju taman yang di depannya terlihat sebuah kolam yang memancarkan air dengan indahnya. Bunga-bunga yang tertata begitu indah di sepanjang tempat itu menambah kesan eksotik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk namja kecil itu. Byun Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun POV**

Karena merasa sedikit kelelahan, setelah acara aku memilih untuk menyelinap keluar. Dan di sinilah diriku sekarang, menikmati indahnya riak air kolam dengan pepohonan yang daunnya tertiup angin.

Ku hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha mencari ketenangan pada hatiku. Mataku menerawang mengingat masa kecil ku yang sering aku habiskan bersama Chanyeol, satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai semenjak mulai mengenal apa itu namanya cinta. Meskipun tempat ini adalah tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah bersama dirinya, hatiku tidak kuasa untuk melupakan taman kecil ini. Seperti perasaanku padanya, tidak akan mampu ku lupakan begitu saja. Apalagi mengingat pertemuan ku dengannya tadi yang tanpa bisa aku pungkiri membuat hatiku menjadi kacau kembali. Pelukannya yang begitu erat padaku seolah-olah ingin menyampaikan sejuta perkataan yang tidak mampu aku pahami.

Aku merasakan senja mulai datang, ketika lampu di sekitar taman dan kolam tempatku berdiam diri mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Angin dingin pun mulai berhembus dan membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil.

"Hatching", aish...rasanya hidungku gatal sekali.

Ku rapatkan dekapan tanganku untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang mulai merambati tubuhku. Bagaimanapun aku harus mampu bertahan, aku belum bisa kembali ke rumah utama dengan kondisi dimana lelaki yang paling ingin aku hindari ada di sana.

"Hah...kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini Byun Baekhyun", ucapku lirih saat merasakan tubuhku kedinginan karena udara malam yang tidak bersahabat.

***Pluuk**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan memakaikan jasnya di pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati dia ada disana. Sejenak mata kami berdua saling menatap, entah kenapa saat itu aku bisa merasakan kesedihan di kedua manik mata yang dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang tetap aku kagumi.

Saat aku tersadar, wajahku merona. Bagaimanapun aku malu karena ketahuan menikmati wajah tampannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu dirimu jika ikut duduk di sini?", tanya Chanyeol padaku.

***Deg..deg..deg**

Dadaku bergetar, dan jantungku berdegup kencang saat mendengar suaranya itu. _Pabo Baekhyun...masih saja berharap dicintai oleh lelaki ini _ucapku dalam hati.

"Hai..Baek. Bolehkah aku duduk di dekatmu...? Ehm...ehm seandainya kau tidak berkenan, meskipun itu bukan yang aku inginkan, aku akan pergi. Ya, aku akan pergi", ucap Chanyeol padaku.

"Ne...Aniyo, kau bisa duduk di sini Chanyeol~ssi", Yah..aku sengaja menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel seperti ini, aku tidak ingin dia merasa terbebani lagi karenaku.

Sekilas aku melihat mata itu terkejut, lalu wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan aku juga tidak merasa berhak untuk mempertanyakan hal itu.

_Bagaimananpun Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa bagi Park Chanyeol. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, _ucapku dalam hati sambil meredam rasa sakit yang menyergap di dadaku.

Tanpa aku sadari, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingku. Begitu dekat rasanya, sampai membuatku gugup. Ku remas tanganku erat, merasakan kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin.

"Gwencanayo?"tanya Chanyeol padaku yang otomatis membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne?"jawabku merasa kebingungan apalagi ketika dia tiba-tiba saja meraih kedua tanganku.

"Tanganmu terasa begitu dingin Baek"ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Aniyo...aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol~ssi", ucapku sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

_Aish, pasti sekarang wajahku merona hebat. Beginilah aku bila ada di dekatnya, hilang arah dan hilang akal._

Aku sedikit heran saat melihat ada sorot kekecewaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya waktu aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku tadi darinya.

_Bolehkan aku berharap? Bolehkah?_

Keheningan menyergap di antara kami, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyung~iee?"tanyaku padanya berusaha memecahkan kesunyiaan yang benar-benar tidak aku sukai.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, kesunyian lebih menakutkan daripada kematian bagiku.

"Mollayo", jawabnya singkat.

"Yah...bagaiman bisa kau tidak tahu keadaan kekasihmu sendiri"kataku sambil terkekeh. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatiku menangis pilu.

"Kami sudah berakhir Baek", ucapnya dengan nada datar dengan tatapan yang masih setia menatap lurus ke arah kolam di depan kami yang airnya terlihat berkilauan terkena pancaran cahaya lampu.

"Eh..."aku menoleh padanya.

Terkejut..tentu saja.

"waeyo? Kalian bertengkar? Ah, maaf aku terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak..aku..aku"entah kenapa aku tidak mampu meneruskan perkataanku.

Aku merasa benci dengan diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa ada sedikit terbersit perasaan bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir.

_Kau benar-benar jahat Byun Baekhyun_, makiku dalam hati.

"Aniyo..memang seharusnya seperti ini Baek"jawabnya lirih sambil menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Lagi.

"Please Baek", pinta Chanyeol padaku sambil semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku ketika aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Akhirnya aku pun mengalah apalagi saat aku melihat wajah itu memancarkan kepedihan yang begitu dalam.

_Apa dia seperti ini karena perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo? Begitu besarnyakah perasaan cintanya pada Kyungsoo sampai keadaannya berantakan seperti ini?_

"Baek...kenapa kau diam saja"tanyanya saat menyadari aku tertegun dari tadi.

"Aniyo...aku hanya bingung mendengar kau tidak lagi bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Yah, meskipun kemungkinan itu hanya sementara, bukankah biasanya sepasang kekasih akan saling bertengkar juga akan rukun kembali dengan begitu cepat . Benarkan? hehehe..."ucapku padanya sambil menolehkan wajah ke arahnya.

***Deg**

Entah kenapa aku melihat ketidak sukaan di wajahnya ketika aku berkata seperti itu tadi. Ah, aku memang terlalu lancang bicara dan sok tahu.

"Bukan karena itu semua Baek. Ini semua karenamu..."ucapnya sambil menatap wajahku dengan intens seolah-olah mengintimidasi diriku.

"Eh...Karena aku? Waeyo? Mianhae..., gara-gara kandunganku ya? Kalian tidak tega melihat kandunganku ini?"tanyaku padanya dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar.

Kenapa aku selalu bodoh, semuanya karena kesalahanku tentunya. Menikah dengan Chanyeol, lalu hamil seperti ini pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo yang notabene orang yang dicintai Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan keadaanku.

"Mianhae..lagi-lagi aku mempersulit hubunganmu dengan Kyung~iie. Tapi, tenanglah..aku tidak mengharapkan apapun atas kehamilanku ini. Ini semua nyata kecelakaan, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu. Jadi kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir, ini mutlak anak ku. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaannya karena..."

"yah, Baek. Berhentilah minta maaf...apa kau tidak bisa berhenti terus-terusan meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah. Bukan karena itu.."jawabnya padaku dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keputusasaan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chanyeol POV**

Bagaimana bisa dia bilang anak yang dalam kandungannya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan diriku. Bagaimanapun anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya adalah buat hati kami berdua.

Ku pegang kedua bahunya dengan erat lalu memutarnya ke arahku.

"Baek, berhentilah minta maaf... apa kau tidak bisa berhenti terus-terusan meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah. Bukan karena itu.."ucapku dengan perasaan putus asa yang begitu besar.

Aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa itu sangat sulit, aku bingung harus memulainya darimana. Apalagi melihat tatapannya yang menyorotkan ketakutan saat ini, membuat ku terperosok jauh ke dalam lubang penyesalan.

Aku bisa melihat tubuh ringkihnya yang gemetar itu, sehingga membuatku tanpa berpikir panjang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan..."pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Lepaskan ku mohon hiks..."aku mendengar suara isakan mulai terdengar darinya.

"Pergilah Park Chanyeol ku mohon. Kita sudah berakhir...hiks. Jangan seperti ini... ...Jangan membuat hatiku berharap, ku mohon hiks..hiks"ucap Baekhyun kepadaku.

Dia terus berusaha melepaskan pelukanku yang membuatku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh itu.

Mungkin karena kelelahan menangis, Baekhyun pun tertidur dalam dekapanku. Ku amati wajah cantik namja yang kini sangat aku cintai itu. Ku singkirkan surai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya...dan ku kecup keningnya itu.

"Saranghae Baek..Jeongmal Saranghae Park Baekhyun"ucapku sambil menarik kepalanya ke dadaku agar bisa mendekapnya lebih erat lagi, menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Aku begitu bahagia saat ini, jika memang ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Aku rela Tuhan membuatku tertidur agar bisa berada dalam mimpi ini untuk selamanya.

**But now that you've come back**

**Turned night into day**

**I need you to stay**

**(Journey – Open Arms)**

**TeBeCe**

**Halo reader, Im back with BaekYeol again. Huaa...maafkan unny update nya kelamaan. Ga tahu kenapa tugas kuliah unny akhir-akhir ini banyak banget. Apalagi project unny bikin kolaborasi fanfic yang numpuk-numpuk. Unny kebanyakan janji..terus pada akhirnya unny terlalu sibuk sama urusan kampus..**

**Yang menyedihkan unny jadi ga bisa pulang ke rumah gara-gara tugas unny yang bikin tubuh unny kayak orang cacingan. Banyak makan tapi tetep tinggal tulang. Gimana gak jadi tulang kalau kuliah mulai jam 8 pagi pulang 8 malem_-. Ah, mianhae..unny jadi banyak bacot.**

**Unny mau bales beberapa review urgent yang tentang couple di sini. Mian..kalo kalian ga suka sama pairing fanfic di sini. Kan unny udah bilang, kalo ga suka jangan dibaca. Di bash sama orang yang ngaku ELF itu sakit sekali, apalagi unny ini ELF juga.. L Jadi unny mohon dengan sangat, kalo kalian ga suka ma pair couple di sini..please leave this fanfic without u read and end it with a sadistic coment. Huhuhu..**

**Dan yang ngarep Kaisoo muncul lagi, kemungkinan kyungsoo bakalan muncul lagi di chapter depan atau depannya lagi. Gimana juga their triangel relationship butuh ending kan..apalagi BaekYeol dulu sohiban deket ma Kyungsoo.**

**At the last..makasih buat reader lain yang udah sukarela nyasar ke fanfic ini. Unny tahu fanfic ini banyak banget kekurangan. Karena itu unny needed masukan dari kalian. Sangat malah. **

**Thanks for ur love to my fanfic beloved reader. Happy reading and i hope u will give me review.**

**Kiss n hug**

**:*~ muach**


End file.
